This Time Around
by ynabolic
Summary: Katniss is given a second chance to change certain things to save Prim but what if it requires more than just saving her life, what if it involves a certain Career? (Cato/Katniss fiction). Time Travel.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS TIME AROUND**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games

Warning: This is a fantasy fic with time travel.

**Chapter 1. Back To You**

Falling, that's what I remember feeling. That small ball of light tricked me! But before I could think of the possible ways of paying that creature back (like dousing it in cold water), I realized that I'm going to hit the ground like a rock at the speed that I'm hurling down!

Closing my eyes tightly, I curl into myself to minimize the possible damage. With this speed, it won't be long now, five seconds max. One, two, three, four… four and a half, four and three fourths and then "Oooof"

My eyebrows furrow when I hear it and I'm confused with the lack of pain as well as my soft landing. Opening one eye carefully, I looked down to the side and saw yellow… hair.

"P-Peeta?" I asked in a trembling voice, grateful that he broke my fall; unfortunately my relief was short lived when 'tow head' looked up and the cold arctic blue eyes glaring at me was definitely not Peeta's.

Yelping in surprise, I shout a name I haven't uttered for more than six years now, "Cato!"

A few hours earlier…

I'm sipping some wine and trying valiantly to ignore the dozen flashes from cameras that are trying to blind me. Sighing exasperatedly, I walk slowly towards the edge of the woods. That's one of the things that I love about District 7, their forests are so filled with thick and tall trees that the smell of fresh leaves permeate the air of the whole District.

Breathing in deeply and slowly, I looked up and tried to see some of the birds that I heard chirping from the gathering earlier. I'm currently attending a party held in honor of Johanna Mason becoming the official mayor of District 7. Since the end of the Capitol reign, all the Districts started becoming more independent, however, the hostility that the Games created between the outliers and so-called 'career' areas, except maybe for District 4, resulted in continued resentment that manifested itself throughout Panem. At present, Districts 1 to 3 are still giving the rest of us the cold shoulder and vice versa.

Overall, this wasn't the Panem I envisioned when I joined the rebellion but I noticed that since Prim's death, my idealism became second fiddle to cynicism. Really, what's the point of creating a utopia when the person most important to you is gone? My little duck is gone, she would've turned eighteen this year… probably adopted another stray animal or ten, I smile at the thought, albeit a bit tumultuously feeling the familiar build up of wetness behind my lids whenever I thought about my younger sister.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone calling my name, "Katniss, Katniss…" I knew immediately that it's Peeta, my husband of two years. We've been living as man and wife for over three years now and I'd like to think that we've gotten closer given our history. Yet, there remain certain aspects of my life that I've kept hidden from him, like the fact that I'm still in contact with Gale who transferred to District 2.

Our correspondence mainly revolve around him complaining about the technology available in that District and how it could've been utilized for the war and overthrown the Capitol earlier, how I should start being more diplomatic with the wealthier Districts, and etc. It gets tiring but since that seems to be the only subject that we could discuss without him exploding indignantly, I tolerate it. Besides, I usually blank him out during one of his rants about Panem, the mild punishment of the capitol, and Peeta.

He still doesn't like Peeta.

Gale said that Peeta doesn't deserve me… that I don't look or sound deliriously happy when I should be. I tend to contradict him on that point, Peeta was there when I needed comfort in the aftermath of Prim's death and became my emotional anchor during the 74th and 75th Games. He kept me grounded… so what if I'm not palpitating when I see him? So what if I don't get short of breath when I see him naked, and so what if I never scream in ecstasy like he does in the throes of passion. I was never that kind of girl and never imagined myself to be gazing dreamily at anyone, let alone a boy. And personally, after experiencing the act, I don't really get what the hype was about.

Walking slowly back to the clearing, I call out to "Peeta" he turns around and smiles brightly back at me, hobbling a bit. Trying to ease his discomfort, I walk more briskly "Hey, what are you doing there?" he called out. He's currently wearing a trademark Cinna attire, a black suit with red trimmings and red silk tie. His hair is pulled up and clear off his face a look that he follows regularly now.

Weirdly enough, it reminded me of another tribute from before… brutal Ca I shake my head in negation, there's nothing in common between Peeta and that brute. He's cold, ruthless, and a murderer… not to mention, taller, broader shoulders, gorgeous; my other side decides to put her two cents in. _Shut up_

"What are you doing here?" He asks me, holding out a hand to escort me back.

"Just trying to get away from the press… it was getting to be too much" I murmur as I stepped in beside him to go back.

He looked concerned "You've been avoiding more than just reporters this past few months, Katniss, that's why they're hounding you now"

"I'm not like you, okay? I don't have the patience to deal with them and their ridiculous questions. I mean, how many times do I need to repeat my life story? All of their talks just revolve around that!"

Peeta frowns a bit, clearly unsatisfied with my answer "Still, you could at least make an effort… I'll tell Cinna and Haymitch to filter the next few interviews"

I looked at him, aghast. Didn't he hear me? "Why so eager to get me in front of the camera, you know how I felt while filming those propos" My frown deepened and I saw Peeta swallowing nervously. I'm still known as the girl on fire, not because of the flames but because of my temper. It also helped that I'm wearing four-inch heels, effectively giving me considerable height advantage compared to Peeta.

He holds up both his hands in front of him as if in supplication, "Easy there… Panem still needs us, Katniss, you heard what the president said. They need to hear from their icons to assure them that they're safe"

"Safe from what?" I asked in frustration. "The Capitol is keeping it low key, the wealthier districts are not talking to us, and Snow and Coin are both dead! There's nothing else for me to do!" And its true, what do they want from me? More talks of a better life ahead? Unlike Peeta, I can't retain my optimism when I've lost so much already.

At times, I even feel that people from District 12 don't see me as Katniss anymore the Seam girl that could shoot squirrels in the eye, thirty-feet away, no, these days, I'm simply the Girl on Fire, the Mockingjay the symbol of rebellion for Panem… but I really didn't want to get into this right now and I told Peeta so.

Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he sighed for the nth time if I'm counting correctly. "I know that you don't like it and I promise to talk to both Haymitch and Cinna on a possible vacation, just for the two of us" He flashed me a quick smile but my blank expression wiped his pleased expression away "but right now, just talk to one or two… please? As a compromise?"

"I'm gonna head back to the party… ummm are you coming?" He asked me, looking pleadingly at my face to gauge my mood.

I can't wait to get back home but I nodded just to appease him. This discussion was getting old. Both conversations with Peeta and Gale were actually getting old. It really was a wonder that these two never got along when both their demands of me were becoming similar with each other that basically consisted of a series of in-depth 'talk' them trying to convince me to play more roles in persuading the Districts to unite.

I shrug, better to just get it over with now. As were walking, I felt Peeta grab hold of my hand and squeezed it reassuringly when we see the reporters starting to swarm over us once again.

And all the while, I can't help but think that he's in his element right now. Peeta was waving, signing autographs, and answering he questions fired at him simultaneously while retaining his smile, opposite of my statue-like expression. From my side vision, I could see Haymitch laughing at me. Asshole. He knew how much I hated publicity stunts.

The place of celebration was at the town square and unlike District 12's dirt expanse, this place was covered in Bermuda grass, the green color so vibrant that it almost looked Capitol-made. There were scattered tables around the square that was made of wood with carvings of different animal designs. Prim would have loved these, I thought sadly before getting interrupted by another question on my dress design and why I chose color green to wear in a District full of plants. _Really?_

After almost an hour of greeting and answering silly questions, I'm ready to call it a night. I whispered to Peeta that I'm going to head over to the temporary house provided by District 7.

He smiled and nodded approvingly. The guy seemed pleased that I'm able to at least last until desert. Standing up, several reporters likewise tried to follow me when Peeta stopped them, saying that I'm overly tired already, diverting their attention from me to him when he started talking about negotiations with District 1.

I'm grateful for that. Walking towards the rented cabin/house, I kicked a random rock out of the way and gazed longingly yet again at the thick woods. After the tenth about face, I decided to indulge myself today with another quick trip.

Stepping toward the unpaved road, I scrambled fast to the line of trees that I've spotted earlier. Occasions like these were rare now. The hours on my days are now spent greeting mayors, shaking hands of businessmen, signing autographs, posing for pictures, and other mundane things that I found boring.

At times, I even feel that Peeta and me were still playing to the Capitol tune, the way we present ourselves to the whole Panem, like the star-crossed lovers. Gazing lovingly whenever possible, holding hands and feeding each other, I shuddered at that last one. We only had to do it once but it was enough to turn me off to public displays.

Going deeper into the forest, I left my shoes at one of the big trunks that I saw along the way and simply trotted along the ground barefooted. It wasn't the first time that I did that and I've always found it comforting. _If only Effie could see me now, she'd have a conniption!_

I smirked at the thought. My former escort was still a Capitol citizen but she travels with Cinna so we see her often enough.

My musings were interrupted when I heard someone whispering my name. Turning toward the source, I scouted the area carefully but no one was there. A shiver ran down my spine when I realized that I'm technically alone, in a forest, wearing a puff gown that would make it really difficult to fight in. I was at a disadvantage.

This was the first time I've felt fear in so long. Now that I studied the layout again, this forest actually reminded me of the one used in the 74th Hunger Games. I was about to turn back when I heard the whisper again but this time, it sounded like someone I knew, someone very precious to me that was ripped from my life so unexpectedly.

Prim.

I'm now more frantic to find the source of the voice and the mantra running through my mind was that single word after the flower primrose. After forty-five minutes of nothing, I was ready to give up when suddenly another sound could be heard but now it wasn't my name being whispered; it was laughter. Her laughter that distinctive giggle that's so infectious and has always managed to make me smile.

"Prim, Prim!" I shout out, not caring whether someone heard me.

The laughter continued on and I followed the voice frantically, pushing bushes and shrubs out of the way. After thirty minutes, my breath shortened upon coming upon the area I've stumbled upon.

I knew _that _tree. I've slept on those branches and taunted the Careers to come get me from a height of forty feet. _What were the odds of that being here?_

Walking slowly toward the bark of the tree, I gazed down and traced with my toe the outline that was still slightly evident on the ground. This was where the brute lounged about spitting on his sword as he waited for me to come down. I could still see some of the indentation of where he fell.

I smirked as I recalled that event.

As I walk around the location of the fireplace, I heard someone calling my name yet again but it's now coming from above. Looking up sharply, I saw a small light hovering on one of the branches. A branch very similar to the one I slept in during my first Hunger Games.

Holding my hand over the bark, I grimaced at my dress. Ripping was inevitable so I simply tugged it off, leaving me in my underclothes, which consisted of a red nightie-like slip but it was made of very light material so I hardly noticed it.

Climbing up slowly, I was halfway through when I heard another sound but now coming from below. Looking down, I saw some outlines, unfortunately, it was blurry and almost translucent but I could've sworn that the Careers were gathered around that fireplace again.

I shook my head at the silliness of those thoughts. I think I drank too much alcohol during the party.

Finally reaching my destination. I propelled myself up, lightly grabbing the branch overhead to keep me steady. Leaning on the main tree trunk, I slide down until I've reached the place where the ball of light was supposed to be.

It wasn't there. _What the hell?_

Before I could reprimand myself on going through all this effort for a freakin ball, it appeared.

I was speechless. It was getting closer and closer to my face when I tried to catch it. It evaded my fingers. "What are you?" I whispered in awe.

Several seconds passed by before it came closer again, now going toward my hand. I opened my fingers and watched, fascinated, as it landed gracefully on my palm. Bringing it up, I was surprised to see that it wasn't light that was bouncing off its core. There's something inside it that I couldn't decipher.

And so, I lifted it to eyelevel and looked intently inside. A sudden bright flash and I'm suddenly seeing pictures. There were pictures of before flying about; of people, of places and events, I smiled sadly when I saw my whole family father and mother with Prim in her arms, happy. _What is this place? _

Soon it's replaced with my father dying, my misery still crippling, the 74th Hunger Games with me and Peeta winning followed by Prim's untimely death. It stopped there as if in pause, freezing Prim's outline as its engulfed in flames from the bomb.

"No!" I screamed just as loudly as I did the first time I saw the footage.

"_You can change it, Katniss…" _ Someone was whispering.

"What? How? Tell me!" I turned around trying to find the voice again but it seemed to come from everywhere.

"_Change it, Katniss" _

"Just tell me how, goddamn you!" The screen played again but now on rewind. Rewinding still until it reached the scene during the 74th Hunger Games with me taunting the brute to climb up.

"_Do you want to change it, Katniss?"_

"Yes!" I answered exasperatedly "If it means getting Prim back, what? you want me to go in the Hunger Games again? Is that it? I'll brave ten more of those just to get her back!"

"_One chance, one man, save him, save her"_

"What are you talking about? What do you mean by '_one man_'? Who do I need to save to get Prim back?" 

"_Your first glance will be your chance, set it right Katniss"_

"Okay, okay, I will! I'll save him. I'll save the first person that I glance at, okay? Is that what you want?" I asked the anonymous voice, I don't really know what she meant of that 'first glance' though. "Just tell me what to do!"

"_Trust, lust, must… save him, save her" _

As the voice finished, the light from the screen-like projection glowed more brightly and I could feel my ear pop and belatedly realized that the tree branch I'm sitting on also cracked.

And so I'm falling… straight into someone.

"Cato!" I exclaimed more out of shock than anything else and before I could punch him my automatic response to a trained killer, a voice whispered again in my ear, mixing the three conditions.

"_First glance, one chance, save him, save her… change it Katniss"_

My fist froze midair and I looked at him again in horror; _I'm supposed to fucking save brutal Cato?! _

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

A/N: I'm going to be revising the whole "Dreaming You To Me" fanfiction.

**Chapter 2 **

I don't know what the hell was happening but this has to be a figment of my imagination. I'm not here and more importantly; the Brute from District 2's supposed to be dead. He's been dead for years now. "Wh- what am I…"

He's looking at me intently, already raising a hand to grasp my neck, no doubt, to strangle me. Reaching back, I pluck out an arrow and speedily raise it towards his neck. "Try it and I stab you with this arrow" I threatened ominously.

He paused and tilted his head slightly. The anger still simmered just beneath the surface but there's confusion as well. "What are you doing, Fire Girl, you know you're surrounded"

Looking around, I see that he's correct "And I also know that they're not going to risk you" My eyes hardened "So stand down" I ordered.

"Why should we?" The question came from behind me and I see Marvel gripping his spear at the ready. Among all the Careers, I knew that Marvel saw this as an opportunity to take out his biggest opponents in the Hunger Games. But before he could do anything, Clove was already in front of him with her knives at the ready.

"Try it, Marvel and I'll make sure you never play with your favorite toy again" She snarled.

I was surprised, never knew that Clove was so attached to Cato. "What the hell do you want, Fire Girl?" Cato's question to me jolted me back to reality.

"I want in. Into the Alliance" I don't really know how I'm going to go about saving this Brute but the first thing to do was to stick with him.

"And why? You've been against us since the training session, what changed?" He inquired curiously.

"Let's just say that my priorities got altered… and leave it at that. So, what's your decision, am I in the alliance or not?" My grasp on the arrow tightened and I pressed it slightly to his throat, seeing a small line of blood appear.

Behind me, I could hear Clove's surprised intake of breath yet Cato remained silent and still, looking at me for the first time in contemplation and not in anger. "Betray us and you're dead, Katniss" His use of my name surprised me. I've never heard him say it and now that I do, it sounded different.

"Ditto, Cato"

He pushed me off his lap and stood up, reaching a hand out to me to help me get to my feet. "Welcome to the Careers, Girl on Fire" As our hands touch, I felt something jolt it. I could feel him reacting as well when his hand tightened around mine for the briefest of second.

_What was that?_ Given that the only time that we touched before was when he slammed me to the wall of the Cornucopia, I'm a bit disoriented with this new development.

"It's nearing dawn already, we'll be moving out in a few minutes. All of you get ready" He ordered the rest of the Careers and they scrambled off to obey. I see him approaching Marvel and clutching his arm painfully, sneering into his face "If you ever even _attempt_ _or think_ of taking me out again, I won't hesitate to kill you, alliance or no"

"Why are we alliancing with her, Cato, when we can just as easily kill her! She's the biggest threat in this game or have you forgotten her score?" Glimmer gave her two cents in.

"Another good reason on why she's in the alliance. As long as there are other tributes out there, we could use her skills"

Glimmer looked as if she wanted to protest but remained silent in the end. From the corner of my eye, I saw Clove looking at me suspiciously and with good reason, yesterday evening, I was basically taunting them but now, I'm asking to be part of their small group of murderers?

After dousing out the campfire and rolling up their gear, we set out at a leisurely pace. And I'm given a chance to actually observe the merry group of the careers and noticed things that were not really visible to me _before_. For one, Clove seemed to be hovering nearer Cato than the other two, similar with Glimmer but Marvel… Marvel seemed like he had a separate plan. His glance looked jealous every third time that his eyes stray to Cato's form. I can't really blame him, his ego must be getting a good beating especially with both girls including the one from his _own_ District deferring to the Brute.

Reluctantly, I'd have to admit that Cato does have a certain appeal. He's currently leading the whole group with Clove to his right and Glimmer sticking to his left. Marvel and me are farther out back and as we go uphill, I couldn't help but admire the ease in which he scaled the terrain. He barely strained when the rest of us were noticeably panting.

It also doesn't hurt that the sunlight glints off his blond hair, creating a sort of halo around his head. Broad shoulders, tall form, well-formed arms, and long strides, Cato looked to be the quintessential Career.

And I bet my winnings that he's the Capitol favorite among all the Careers as well. I guess evil never looked as good as he did now. Hmmmph, I still prefer Peeta's soft features and calm demeanor.

"Fire Girl!" A shout from the front jolted me back and I realized belatedly that I actually stopped in the middle of trekking up. "Have you always been this slow?" He inquired insultingly. "Speed up, slum rat!"

"What!?" I exclaimed, indignant at being called the nickname. It's been years since anyone called _anyone_ from my District slum rat, mainly because they were afraid of the implications since the so-called savior of Districts actually lived there. Weirdly enough, it felt a bit invigorating to hear it. Since winning the games, all of the Districts has always regarded me with a certain amount of respect, some freely given others reluctantly given. But overall, their smiles remained less than genuine with a small hint of barely suppressed tolerance.

Hearing someone calling me so disrespectfully feels oddly enough, liberating. "Just keep walking, 2, I'll be right behind you" I smirked, knowing that he'll be looking over his shoulder every minute, which brings me to the next problem. How does saving Cato help in bringing Prim back? I just couldn't see it.

Furthermore, the rule change was meant for the starcrossed lovers from District 12. Unless Haymitch and the others convinced the Rebellion prematurely to attack the people from the games, I don't see any way out of this mess. And I'm not about to abandon Peeta just because a ball of light tells me to go save Cato! But what the hell can I do at this point?

While walking, I noticed from the trees that there were several tracker jackers hanging off the branch and their hooting was not helping. When I saw one of those wretched bees making a beeline down, I shouted a warning to them, which effectively jolted the other members of the hive. "Look out, tracker jackers!"

All of them spread out after that, I followed Cato closely to ensure that he doesn't fall off a cliff batting away the mutated bees. Unfortunately, following him also made me vulnerable to attacks and by the time we'd both reached the stream, the two of us was covered with stings. My eyesight became blurry and my breathing was coming out in bursts. "Cato-" I breathed, reaching out a hand before dropping like a log over his prone form that was also hanging over the edge of the river.

My head felt like a halved watermelon, I blurrily opened one eye and was surprised to see a set of green eyes narrowed down at me. "What are you glaring at me for?" I asked defensively. Clove was tapping her foot and looking at me angrily.

Checking to see what I'm missing, I grimaced when I noticed that my whole body was draped suggestively over Cato's prone form. Propping both arms down onto his chest, I tried valiantly to disentangle myself from the compromising position.

I groggily got up and glared back at Clove. In response, she crossed her arms over her chest "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are you doing allying yourself to us?" She asked suspiciously, making her way towards her District partner. She bent down to check Cato's face and upper body for other marks before turning back to me "We all know that you already have enough sponsors lined up because of your 'starcrossed lovers' act" she air quotes, "you risked those sponsors leaving by joining us. So why did you?"

My breath hitches "Who said anything about an 'act'?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please, anyone with eyes knows that your not that into your District partner… he's been eyeballing you all throughout training but you've basically ignored him-"

"Maybe that's just how I act around people I like"

"Nope, don't think so… so again, why did you join us?"

I remained silent, what could I possibly say, _I'm from the future and am here to save Cato? _I didn't notice that she was still talking.

"… but you have been paying a lot of attention to my District partner, care to elaborate why you find him so interesting?" Her voice turned soft but deadlier as if warning me that my answer could result in either her throwing a knife at my head or her just throwing a knife in a less fatal body part.

"Maybe I like him" I raised my chin defiantly, I know that it's a lie so I was fairly surprised when Clove snarled back at me and almost tackled me to the ground, putting her knife to my neck.

"No! You don't like him. Okay, Fire Girl?" She hissed to my face "I know that you're trouble since the first time I saw you, don't come near me or Cato alright, especially Cato! He's off limits!"

Pushing her roughly off me, "What the hell are you so angry about? Do you like him that much?" I asked acidly.

She froze at my statement before shaking her head "Someone like you would never understand. But Cato is better than me and he's better than all of you!"

Not for the first time, I found myself contemplating that statement, _Cato better than all of us_. Am I in an alternate universe rather than the past? Did she not see the demonic light shining through her partner's eyes every time he stabbed someone? What is their definition of 'better' in District 2?

"Clove, believe it or not, I'm protecting Cato" There, that should put her at ease. Unfortunately, the opposite happened.

She looked furious "Why the hell do you need to protect Cato?"

"I just do, okay? And at this moment, that's what I'll do… I'm not gonna hurt him or stab you guys behind your backs"

"For now."

"Yes, for now. We're in an alliance and I don't break my word" Our discussion got cut off by something beeping, I looked up and saw a package with a '12' sign plastered in front. Opening it, I saw some bandages and pills that hopefully would rid of this headache. By the side, there's a folded up paper that no doubt came from my mentor, picking it up, I'm surprised by the capital letters in the first sentence:

"Dearest Tribute, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! Are you out of your mind? Why are you with the Careers? Where's Peeta? Get the hell out of there and just go back to your original plan. I can still salvage some of your sponsors but find PEETA your District partner, remember?"

Crumpling the note, I threw it in the river. "So, can we just give this" pointing a finger towards her and me "a rest for now?"

She nodded reluctantly "But I'll be watching you, 12" crouching down, she tried to push Cato's shoulders up with little success. Given that Clove is literally, half or one-fourth of Cato's size, I'm not surprised. Huffing and puffing, she valiantly tried to wake him up. After three attempts with little success, I decided to step in by basically throwing ice-cold water from the river to his face.

He sat up screaming. "What the where the am I?"

"Awake yet?" I raised an eyebrow, my lips twitching. He looked better with his hair down this way instead of spiked up.

"Yes but what happened?" He looked inquiringly at both of us.

"Tracker jackers" We say at the same time. I threw him the pill box "Medicine" in reply to his question.

Shaking his head, he dry swallowed a pill before unsteadily standing up. Running a hand through his hair, he frowned at the water droplets falling. "Who the hell threw water at me?" He growled.

"Me" I said straight, looking at him unflinchingly. "You weren't waking up despite our prodding… and we really don't have time to stay in this place… it's too open"

He looked ready to argue but seeing my point, he simply shouldered his way through. "Let's just go…"

He spoke again once we reached the forest, "Wait, where's District One?"

"What? Umm, I only saw Clove" She also nods.

"Glimmer and Marvel?" He demanded all the while tapping his foot impatiently.

"We don't know, okay? We got separated during the panic" Sounding defensive.

"Let's look for them first before hunting. If they don't show up till midnight today, then they're either dead or left the alliance altogether." Seemed like a logical assumption, Cato ran a frustrated hand through his hair, trying to dispel the moisture clinging to his head.

My attention turns to that gesture and by extension, his hair. It's a bit distracting the way it bounces right back. Unlike Peeta's hair, Cato blonde locks were straight and easily dried with the breeze. I knew that it was unintentional but I couldn't help but compare Peeta with Cato. I'd have to admit that face wise, the brute wasn't half bad; the hair definitely gives you the impression of innocence. That is, until he starts talking or hacking kids to bits and pieces and you're painfully reminded that he's crazy.

My staring seemed to have extended too long because after I've inspected the tiny tussle near his ear, his eyes are now staring straight into mine. They weren't kind orbs; in fact, it was arctic—very unlike Peeta's warm dark hues. Yet, I can't help but feel a shiver run down my spine when those cold eyes are directed at me.

Beside me, I felt Clove nudging me a bit. Looking down, I saw her reprimanding look. Her eyes reminding me to not mess with Cato right now.

Walking for a few more minutes, we stumbled upon one of our supposed member; Glimmer was dead. Similar to what happened before, she died from getting bitten by tracker jackers.

"So Marvel's the only one left" Clove remarked.

"Chances are, he's really left the alliance" I was surprised by Cato's assessment "better that way, he's been wanting to leave the group for a while now"

I guess Cato noticed the thinly veiled hostility as well. By the next day, we've confirmed that both District One tributes are out. One is dead and the other would be considered as an enemy.

Cato's became more agitated and tense with the loss of the original Career alliance, it couldn't even be called that anymore since there's only District 2 and one District 12 in the group.

During lunchtime, it's obvious that he's throwing a tantrum. The guys has been hacking the branches and leaves and stomping so loudly that I'm pretty sure all the remaining tributes were aware of our location.

"What the hell is your plan, Cato?" I asked frustratedly "to alert all the remaining tributes of our location?"

He looked furious "Shut up, Fire bitch! I'm not in the mood for one of your pissy moods"

"_My_ pissy moods?" I asked incredulously "You're the one throwing a full fledged tantrum in the middle of the Hunger Games!"

"I said shut up!"

"No! I'm not going to, you have to stop this okay? Why the hell are you so mad anyway?"

"None of your business!"

"We're in an alliance, Cato!" My screaming his name slightly mollified him. "Look at us! We're arguing in the middle of a fight to our deaths, what do you think the people would think seeing us like this?"

"Are you always this fucking bossy?" Cato raised his eyebrows.

"Only with you. You're special that way" And really, he's clearly _special_, an extraordinarily violent, aggressive, and insane variety. For the hundredth time, I found myself asking why this person was instrumental to me saving Prim.

What's the connection?

By the third day that we're together, with no tributes in sight, he's mellowed down somewhat and while eating our lunch, he asked quietly "Why are you still with us?"

"Because I need to be"

"I don't understand that"

"You don't need to, just accept that I'm on your side" From my left, I saw Clove shifting her head from me to Cato.

He nods "I'll accept that Fire Girl at least for now but you owe me an explanation" He picked up his sword, swinging it around and strapping it on his back. I saw the strap tightening over his chest, showing a bit of definition.

I shake my head to dispel my current thought process.

I guess that around late afternoon, the Gamemakers became impatient because they started sending a storm our way. All of our clothing were soaked and we could barely see in the darkening forest.

I got so distracted that I never saw a hand clamping hard on my ankle and pulling me down. Before I could scream, I noticed the hand covering my mouth was painted. Peeta.

Both Cato and Clove were too distracted with the rain to notice my absence. I was pulled roughly to a more hidden terrain. "What the hell are you doing, Katniss?" He hissed.

I'm really getting tired of people asking me these stuff "I joined the Careers"

"That's obvious but why?" He shakes his head after that "No, no matter, you can separate from them now. Join me"

As tempted, as I am to do that, I can't. "I'm sorry Peeta but I can't. There's another thing that I need to do and Cato's a big part of it."

_Haymitch_

"What the hell is she talking about?" Haymitch was bothered with this development. When Katniss suddenly aligned herself to the Careers, he thought that it was just bad decision-making on her part but it seemed to be much deeper than that based on what he's hearing now.

Directly refusing Peeta was the ultimate end to the starcrossed lovers act. Now, even some of the sponsors were pulling out but oddly enough, new ones were starting to get interested. Those who wanted something more forbidden.

They liked what Katniss was doing with the Career. And not just any Career, they liked her interactions with the Brute. Why was she doing this? Why? When he's so close to getting both his Districts home?

Beside Haymitch, Cinna suddenly sits up straight. Looking back at the screen, we see Cato trashing things about looking for Katniss.

"Where the hell is she!?" That's what I stumbled upon in the clearing.

"You're yelling again"

His head whipped around "Where have you been?" He stalked towards me and it took all my energy not to step back at his intrusion. Cato grabbed both my arms and squeezed "Where the hell have you been!?"

I decided to be honest "Peeta pulled me away from you during the storm. He wanted me to join him and leave the alliance" From behind, I could hear Clove's sharp breath intake "I told him that I couldn't leave you" Okay, so there were better words that could've been used but since I'm not very literate, I decided to just let it go. Right now, my sentence sounded like I'm with Cato specifically rather than the whole alliance.

Meanwhile, Cato reared back surprised at the directness of my answer "Wha— he- why-… is he dead?"

"No, I'm not killing my own District partner Cato, just as you can't kill Clove"

"Then just join him then!" He flings a hand out to me "We don't need you here, Fire Girl"

I'm getting really tired of him being suspicious of me. Panem was easier to convince than this guy! And so I stepped up and moved closer to him still until we're almost touching.

"Cato… I just told you that I refused him to go back to you! Why are you being so melodramatic?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Wow" A new voice interrupted "it's like watching a drama show, are you guys seriously going into this here?"

Back in the viewing room, you could see Haymitch banging his head continuously on the table while the rest of the Capitol citizens were sighing at the passionate exchange between Katniss and the fast becoming new favorite leading man for the Girl on Fire. Haymitch knew that Katniss' was a bit of a loss cause when it came to words but seriously, she can't be this unaware can she?

Does she even hear herself talking?

We both looked at Clove in wonder. Pausing for moment, I reviewed some of the things I said for the past few minutes. On hindsight, maybe singling out Cato during my statements wasn't the wisest move.

"Let's just go to sleep tonight… you're both too amped up and the rain soaked all of us through" Clove insisted "besides, it's too blurry to go Tribute hunting"

Before I could protest on the use of 'tribute hunting,' she's already set up her own sleeping bag and turned her back on the two of us.

Taking off my jacket, I decided to just sleep in my soaking clothes. Unfortunately, it looked like Cato didn't share my sentiments.

A jacket dropped on the ground followed by a shirt, when I heard a zipper being lowered, I've decided to intervene. Springing up, "What the hell are you doing?" I asked and immediately regretted looking.

Cato's hair was still wet but rivulets were slowly coming down, tracing the strong lines of his broad shoulders and the rest of his chest going lower still until I see the droplets carving out the eight pack (as they called it) before pooling near his pants, which was already half undone.

Normally, this wouldn't have affected me when I was 16 years old but since I'm technically nearing my twenties and have experienced a bit of adult activities, I found myself grossly affected by the tribute in front of me.

There was no denying it Cato was handsome.

Turning around sharply, "Put on some of your clothes! Did you forget that we're still in the Hunger Games? Everyone's watching!"

I closed my eyes and tried to block out his chuckling in the background. Stupid Career! Stupid ball of light, and stupid me for listening to it!

Despite my disparaging remarks, the sight of Cato that night stayed with me beyond my consciousness. The good thing was that my dreams were not of mutts and bombs and of Prim getting blown up instead they were of Cato… Cato with Prim smiling at me.

It was a kind smile on both their faces and they gestured as if asking me to go with them.

I rested well that night with the knowledge that what I'm doing is right.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning…

"Cato!"

"What!?" He replied scathingly and I can't help but wish that I've interpreted the message wrong. "You've been screaming my name for the past five minutes, Katniss, what the hell's wrong with you?"

"Nothing… it's just- umm, I thought you were going somewhere" both the Careers looked back at me perplexed.

Leaning down to me, he narrowed his eyes to slits snarling, "Yes, we've decided that since you can't stomach killing other tributes, which makes you useless in this team, that we'll be the one tribute hunting, just stay here and guard the supplies!"

"I don't like this idea"

He sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, you've said that for the 10th time and we've been through this for how many minutes now? Remember when we tried to kill District 5 and you started flapping your arms basically alerting her of our presence."

"That was just one time" I huffed, crossing my arms sullenly. I couldn't help it. Foxface was actually in the Top Five and died painlessly before, if she was caught by the careers she'll literally be tortured to death. If I'm really placed here to save Cato to protect Prim, then I'll try to keep the changes to a minimum. Though I'm still confused to Cato's role in the long run. How can a Career help with keeping Prim safe? What's the connection between Cato and my sister?

"It was one time too many, you mean!"

"Whatever, just make sure you get back safe" Again, a perplexed look crossed in both Cato's and Clove's face, not really sure what to make of my statements… well that makes two of us. All I know is that Cato has to survive from my sister to remain alive. I'm not taking any chances with his life.

When their silhouettes fade from my view, I stood up and looked around the Cornucopia. Before I would've already destroyed this place but now I'm guarding it. Before I could start opening the different crates, I heard a beeping sound. Looking up, I raised an inquiring brow yet again at the second package that Haymitch has sent today.

Opening the package, I saw that it contained another note. Seriously? He's spending all those sponsor money on letters? Contemplating on whether to just throw it away or actually read it, I saw that the first line has an 'I'm sorry' written on it. Deciding that any letter from the drunkard with that opening line was worth reading, I opened the folded note.

'_I'm sorry… I knew that it would get your attention! Katniss, I've warned you about staying with the Brute but you've decided to be a smartass once again and this is the result! The Capitol is getting angsty and excited, a combination that's practically tickling the Gamemakers. The whole Panem is divided! The lower districts are rooting for the star-crossed lovers while the career districts are encouraging your dialogue with the brute! Brilliant strategy sweetheart but this reduced Peeta's chances of winning. So I firmly suggest that if you still want your District partner alive then this is the perfect opportunity for you to escape from the brute. Sincerely, Haymitch, your MENTOR remember?_

I've never really contemplated seriously what will happen to Peeta in the event that Cato goes out of the Games. Is that what it comes down to? Prim or Peeta? Two of the most precious people in my life weighed with one discarded. It would be easy to gamble with my life but not with those two. Yet, the possibility of Prim surviving remained strong. I can't abandon her. Not for the second time.

As I'm thinking this, I've noticed that the sun has already set and with it the announcement of the killed tributes. Looking up at the sky, I was stunned to see a face that I never wanted projected. His blonde hair touches his eyebrows and the warm blue eyes looked straight at the camera. Below the face was his name and district. My breath shortened and scurried to look for a breather. My face felt hot and my throat feels like its constricting. What the hell was happening? Who killed Peeta? He was supposed to survive! With me! In the corner of my eye, I could see Cato and Clove coming back.

And they're covered with blood. I wanted them dead in that moment. Getting an arrow from my quiver, I string one and release it straight toward the two of them. They dived out of the way but Cato springs back fast and tackled me to the ground, wrestling my bow out of my hands.

"What the hell is happening to you?" He screams to my face while holding both my hands to my sides. "Katniss! Listen to me, we didn't kill him! We weren't the ones to kill loverboy"

"No! No! No!" I kept repeating "you're lying to me, I know that you've been wanting him dead since the start of the games!"

"Yes we did and we're responsible for a lot more deaths in this arena but not with loverboy!" Seeing my still angry expression, he hauls me up and dragged me back to the forest. Clove tried to follow but Cato warned her to stay in the Cornucopia. I'm literally being carted off forcefully toward the lake. I'm kicking, scratching, and swearing at him to let me down when he suddenly picked me up higher and threw me to the running water.

I submerged quickly and spluttering back to the surface, I was surprised when Cato pushed back down. He repeated that action five times more before he was satisfied that I'm not going to attack. Grabbing both my arms, he lifted me from the stream. His grasp was tight and I could see that he's more that irritated. "I should kill you for doing that"

"Why? You never been shot at?" I asked sarcastically.

"By me own ally? Yes never but by enemies, lots of times… Now tell me why I shouldn't twist your neck off at this moment" Keeping me close, he lifted one hand to my neck and loosely squeezing it.

Maybe I should just let him kill me? After all without me in the equation, I'm pretty sure that Cato would win the 74th Hunger Games, on the other hand, the rebellion won't be guaranteed and Prim would be left in District 12 by my mother who could actually break down any moment.

In the end, I couldn't really risk it.

So instead of squirming out of his hold, I decided to introduce Panem to another star-crossed lovers pairing. I clutched Cato's jacket and with my remaining strength pulled him down to me. My action so surprised him that there was little resistance.

My lips touched Cato's for the first time.

The feel of his lips were different from Peeta's. His mouth was wider and thinner but also oddly enough soft and slightly wet because of our water splash. His shock was evident because he didn't move at first but my insistent pushing encouraged him to join in. And I knew the exact moment he gave in, his mouth started moving onto mine and one of his hands started caressing the sides of my face while the other one traced down my sides.

His response surprised me in more ways than one. The gentle coaxing of his mouth with him nibbling almost playfully at my bottom lip had me opening my mouth for his tongue. It was getting hot despite being dipped in water just a minute ago. Before, when Cato tried to strangle me atop the Cornucopia, I felt something; an electricity, but it was offset by fear for my life. Now that we're not really killing each other, that _zing_ that's present every time our tongues touch had me clutching his jacket tighter, my hands pressing his back into me to get him closer still.

Our moment was interrupted by someone coughing loudly in the background. We ignored it initially, I'm still quite lost in Cato's embrace as cliched as it sounds and as bad as I seemed at this moment, I know that Peeta never made me feel this way. I'm no innocent to the art of kissing and I've certainly been kissed enough by both Peeta and Gale to be labeled as well-rounded but this kiss… it was different. It wasn't pleasant like Peeta's or forceful and passionate like Gale's.

But it was… addicting. The taste of his lips weren't metallic like I initially thought because of the blood that he's spilled. The arms banded around me was thicker than Peeta's, the hair I'm clutching wasn't dry and coarse like Gale's, and my head was tilted slightly backward because of our height difference. I knew to the most base level that I'm kissing Cato because it was unique in every way.

The splash of cold water had both of us separating from each other with Cato facing the threat. We both stared at Clove who's looking at us in amusement. "I don't really care what you guys do during nighttime but please refrain from showing that now…" She shuddered as if recalling the scene.

"I'm not- we're not- Clove!" I screamed at her turned back. "It wasn't what it looked like"

"Oh, so you weren't playing tonsil hockey with my District partner?" She asked back challengingly.

"Well… I mean, it was just…" My less than convincing explanation was interrupted by booming laughter. I saw Cato holding his stomach laughing uproariously. This was the first time I've heard his laughter, not the sinister or the mocking one but just pure laughter because of delight. It was refreshing and seemed odd coming from a brutal killer.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked in askance "explain to Clove what happened!"

"Well Clove, when a girl likes a boy for a long time, she tends to act a bit wildly… if you know what I mean?" Winking at Clove, he followed up "Don't worry, its a hormonal thing"

"Wha- What hormonal thing! There is no thing! It was just…" I don't really know how to explain it. He continued to chuckle until we've reached the Cornucopia, realizing that it was already nighttime and there were still a handful of other tributes that needed to be dealt with. And now with Peeta gone, there's only Rue left.

I've decided to take first watch but ever since I shot that arrow at the two Careers both were reluctant to leave me alone. Thus, Clove announced that since the two of us were so fond of each other, we could take first watch.

After two hours of awkward silence, Cato asked the worst thing in this situation "Why did you kiss me?"

I remained silent because I don't really know what to say. I could hardly explain it myself much less try to reason with this brute. "It wasn't intentional… I don't really know why I did that"

Cato's eyebrows furrowed and I found myself observing this young man by the fire. His cleft chin was deep and his blue eyes were so bright that it looked glowing in the night. The blonde wisps that fell over his eyes should have had a very effeminate effect but it didn't… "Did you really love him?"

His question threw me off "What?"

"Loverboy, did you love him… were you in love with him?"

The question brought back a whole lot of other concerns and emotions. Despair wracked my core at being reminded of his death. I loved Peeta, there was no question about that but _in_ love? I wasn't really sure. Years after the end of the Rebellion still didn't give me an answer. Other would say that I settled for Peeta but our relationship was more than that. He became my anchor, my conscience, and my partner but no, I was pretty sure that I wasn't in love with him, as awful as that sounded.

"No, I loved Peeta and I'm grateful for him… more than you'd ever guess but I didn't- I wasn't in love with him" I whispered gently at the same time shaking my head but that doesn't lessen the grief I'm holding because of his untimely demise. "I loved him so much but I wasn't in love with him…" How can I not be in love with such a good man? Peeta might not have been great or unique or even highly skillful but he was a very good man to everyone. What does that make me?

"Hmmph I don't get you rats"

"That's because you're a sea cucumber, you don't have a heart"

He looked startled at my response, he covered his mouth as if to stifle a smile "Well I certainly have something long and thick…. And even delicious…" At his response, my face turned red and I could almost feel the steam coming off my neckline.

"Shut up, Cato!"

Though it was a relief to get angry like that, to be flustered just now, anything to stem back the mourning that I'd eventually have to go through at the loss of Peeta. Not just the one present but also the one that was with me in the distant future. Peeta became my best friend, he may not have been the best lover but he was my one constant.

But now, I have to focus. There's still Prim and as such, Cato. Prim and by extension Cato would be the most important people in my life now. The 74th Hunger Games would be ending soon and I needed to be ready by then. The goal now would be to get both Cato and me out of this arena no matter what it takes. At this thought, I found my self leaning towards the Brute yet again. Just one more kiss…

As my lips touched his once again, I tried to convince myself that I'm simply doing this for the camera yet, I noticed that more and more, my thoughts become jumbled and there's no arena anymore, no cameras, no Capitol. It was just his lips on mine and the excitement that I could feel coursing through me, aroused by such an action.

Behind the flames, I could hear Clove's irritated voice muttering "Not again!" It made me deepen the kiss more.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 4**

**Katniss:**

I haven't mourned Peeta properly.

I know that and yet, I kept delaying my breakdown. If Panem saw it, they'd surely assume that I was in love with my District partner. And I'm not. It took me almost a decade and a literal trip down memory lane to accept the truth but I'm ready to say that 'no;' _I'm not in love with Peeta Mellark_.

I'm not in love with the boy with the bread, I'm not in love with the person I married in my previous reality. Weird that I'm realizing it now after his death.

It only adds to my guilt.

Regardless of the pre-war version or the post-war Peeta, both were good men. Too good in fact for the likes of me and I loved both versions to death. But I'm not in love with him.

Only Haymitch thought of Peeta as the perfect partner for me. Even Cinna who adored the shy boy from District 12 had doubts about our relationship and don't get me started on Gale. But Haymitch liked him and loved him. He doted on Peeta after the quarter quell games. It might have something to do with Peeta voluntarily taking his place in the Games. After that, Haymitch treated Peeta like his own son and he won't get that chance anymore because he'll never have the opportunity to know Peeta better. Because he's dead. Peeta will never volunteer for Haymitch.

So I'm sorry.

I'm sorry Haymitch that you wouldn't be able to see him like that [a son] anymore. It's my fault. I'm selfish and I chose my sister over the boy with the bread and it resulted in his demise.

In the end, it further proved that I didn't love him enough. So I guess that's what I'm actually mourning for; that I didn't love him enough even before this travel to times' past. Before the 74th Hunger Games, I was busy providing for my family with Gale monopolizing most of my time. During the games, I was too busy surviving it was only in the end that I paid him any mind. Now that I think about it, between my District partner and Rue, I would've chosen the latter automatically.

And even after all the hostility, coldness, indifference, and borderline cruelty that I've subjected him through, he still stayed. During the rebellion, I was so busy plotting against the Capitol. After the rebellion,I was too busy in self-loathing and mourning the loss of Prim.

In a way, I believed that it was partly my fault why we drifted further and further apart until both of us simply fulfilled what Panem wanted of us; to continue with the star-crossed lovers theme. Putting up a united front for the sake of many but behind closed doors were no better than strangers.

Yet, despite my seeming disparity, it still hurts. Peeta was my rock, became my rock during those dark days and I repaid him for those kind gestures by abandoning him.

_I'm so sorry Peeta_. My eyes closed tightly shut, trying to keep the tears at bay.

…

After getting pissed at Clove's bitch ranting, I've decided to just let Cato deal with his crazy District partner. Now walking in the dead of the night, I'm surprised that everything seemed so silent and still. Compared to the 75th Hunger Games, the 74th felt like a walk in the park. There's no abnormality or mutants chasing us, just kids; tribute kids not former victors.

I've never felt as alone as I did now. My knees buckled a bit and I found myself dry heaving on the dirt floor, my forehead almost touching the ground as I clutched my stomach tightly. It feels like a monster was trying to claw its way out of my chest and stomach with the pain that I'm feeling. And I hear wailing.

It took me another minute to realize that it was me.

Running footsteps approached and I'm so tired right now that I don't even look up. I didn't care anymore! Whoever wants to kill me can go right ahead! Anything is better than being emotionally tortured by scenes of the past and my conscience.

I felt someone pulling me roughly up. "Katniss!" a voice is shouting, I don't know who it is, only a blurry outline is revealed to me "snap out of it! You're gonna get killed doing this in the middle of the games!" Strong arms supported me, pulling me forcefully towards a large tree.

Cato leans over the bark and wrapped those thick arms around my torso, pulling me tight against his front and telling me to put my head down and breathe deeply and slowly. "You're just having a panic attack, breathe slowly, it'll pass"

After what felt like decades, I was able to breathe in a bit easily. I leaned my head back, my lips so close to Cato's neck that puffs of my breath touches his skin.

I was emotionally, physically, and mentally too exhausted to care at this point.

He's whispering things to my ear, pushing my sweaty strands of hair off my forehead and at the same time, rubbing my arm soothingly as if to assure my body that someone is there with me. It was the first time he showed his caring side without the involvement of lip locking.

"What the hell happened to you?" He whispered harshly into my ear and he's not kind about it. Cato sounded irritated with me but I'm grateful for that. If he acted consoling then it would just remind me of Peeta and I don't think I can handle that right after my tears.

So I simply shake my head. Cato doesn't deserve to hear about Peeta especially when he's one of the reasons why I'm mourning my District partner.

"Fine! Don't tell me. I'm not interested anyway." Cato muttered sullenly, a contradiction to the tightening of his arms and his pissed off expression at my continued silence on the matter.

After a few more minutes when he refused to release me, I decided to just relax my back onto him. He's tall enough that he could prop his chin atop my head. "He's gone" I whisper.

Weirdly enough, that statement didn't need any more clarification. Cato instinctively knew who I was talking about, "He never would've made it to the finals without you" His hands were now clutching my shaking fingers. "I saw that during the trainings, he's not wired to fight"

"Fight…" I whispered back now tracing the arms that's wrapped around me. Is that why the ball of light sent me back? To give me someone who could fight back? Someone who won't be in the sidelines but rather at my side, fighting alongside the rebellion? If it is, then Cato is more qualified than Peeta.

Shaking my head in negation. That couldn't be. It wasn't possible that Cato would help with the rebellion. He's from District 2 for crying out loud! Instead I focused on his first statement.

"Yes. It's my fault" I acknowledged his statement hollowly slowly disentangling from him. "He wouldn't have survived without me"

"What?" He looked flabbergasted "that wasn't what I said!"

"No, that's exactly what you said. It was obvious that you were right, Peeta couldn't have survived without me and I left him. It's my fault. I failed him" I shrugged his arms off me and started pacing around the tree and trying to scrub away traces of tears across my face. I didn't want those Capitol freaks seeing me in this vulnerable state.

"No!" Cato negated vehemently and also standing up "It's not about whose fault it is. We're in the Hunger Games and he's older than that 12-year old from District 11, if he wasn't able to survive till now then he never deserved to win the Hunger Games"

"But he wasn't like you, he wasn't like me! Peeta doesn't have a mean bone in him!" My expression must've been horrifying because Cato looking really weird at me. I guess the brute can't really comprehend it "I should've been with him… I-I- wasn't supposed to leave him!"

"What are you saying? That you're gonna handhold him every step in the game? Are you stupid?" His look suggested that he's already concluded that I am in fact, a fool. My silence was all the confirmation he needed. "This is just typical! Why can't you… for once since I've known you, play by the rules?"

"Because the freaking rules are always against us. The odds would never be in our favor if we follow the rules, Cato!" I know that I'm treading really dangerously. I'm basically already telling the Capitol to stuff it and the Districts to rebel.

He clamps a hand over my mouth to stop the rest of my speech. "Stop it! You hear me? Do you really want all of us to die, including your precious sister? Why the hell would you say that during the live feed of the hunger games?"

"Maybe because its true and I don't want to play anymore!" I whispered back furiously.

Pulling me with him, he slams me onto the bark of the tree. I continued to scowl back keeping my hands on his upper arms to give me a bit of leverage. He's basically trapped me, keeping my leg between his with his hands on either side of my head. "Katniss, you need to get yourself together, we're already in the final leg of this… your District partner is dead, yes, now you need to concentrate on the game. There's only a few of us left"

Staring straight ahead, I said in a flat tone "Wouldn't one more dead bring you closer to winning this game?" My hands clenches on the sleeves of his jacket and I'm digging my nails into his arms with how tightly I'm holding him "Kill me, Cato"

When he didn't respond, I repeated it in a louder voice, cupping his face, I scream "Just kill me!"

His pupils dilated and his nostrils expanded. I could see him struggling with himself on how to deal with me. But after a long minute, he averts his gaze and slowly shook his head "No"

"Why not? A tribute down, that's one less competition right?" At this, I pushed him back. "Come on, District 2, I thought you were the brutest of them all! I'm open" I hold both hands out, as if daring him to attack me. I made a fist and struck him hard across the cheek, I kept peppering his face and upper chest with small smacks until he tackles me to the ground.

"I said 'no' Katniss!" He catches a hand that's about to hit him, pinning my arm to the ground "I'm not killing you like this!"

I kept thrashing against him and I know that both of us are so loud that we've alerted the other tributes. We're vulnerable here and Cato's aware of it. Before long, my struggling lessens until I'm simply panting. A tear escapes my eye "I really loved him, you know…"

"I don't really care" his coldness was like a bucket of ice water thrown at me.

Drawing a deep breath, I looked up at blue eyes that's so different from the one I'm used to and see blankness staring back at me; _this is the person I chose instead of Peeta_. His irises weren't soft or welcoming, they were hard yet comfortingly enough seemed strong and determined. I've always thought of Cato as a monster, his eyes gleaming with maniacal glee over bloodshed but the orbs boring into mine were anything but monstrous. It held me and compelled me to confess despite his less than encouraging words "… but it wasn't enough… I wasn't in love with him" I admitted, my eyes becoming duller.

"Again, I don't really care, Katniss" His outright rejection was irritating.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Can't he understand that I'm mourning?

"No! I should be the one asking that question" Cato puffed out an exasperated breath "why are you breaking down now? You weren't this weak during training"

Okay, so I may be a bit whacked since being propelled back in time but my emotions are just going haywire with all these details. I'm so confused because my emotions are torn from my thoughts of _before_ and the thoughts I have now. At times, I felt like my old self. Confident and goal-oriented but sometimes, my memories of _before_ still creeped up on me rendering me vulnerable emotionally.

"Okay, okay" I breathed in once, twice, thrice, counting down to 10 to keep my head clear. "I think I'm having a panic attack"

He cocked his head to one side again looking bewildered with the sudden change in attitude "Are you pregnant?"

"What!" The statement so shocked, offended and incensed me at the same time that I felt justified in slapping him. Hard. "I'm not fucking pregnant, Cato!"

"You're acting weird. You're shifting moods too extremely" he's rubbing his cheek gently and I'm immensely satisfied to see the red mark gracing one side of his face. "The only time that happens is when a woman's pregnant or visited during that time of the month" He air quotes the final statement and I'm about to clock him another when we hear a canon firing.

"What was that or more importantly, who was that?"

He shrugged. "Who cares as long as its not us?"

I shouldn't be surprised by that statement, after all this is Cato but still, I keep trying to find something good in him. Something that would at least tell me why this person was essential in saving Prim's life.

So far, I'm not really seeing it.

"Whatever, Cato" I answered resigned.

Grasping my arm, I felt that electricity running through me again "Let's go back to camp, we'll regroup and figure out how to end this game"

I was tempted to ask him what the plan would be when the only ones left are him, Clove and me. Surely, I'll be the first one to go and I can't allow that.

…

**Prim:**

"What's happening to Katniss, Mom?" Prim asked their mother, looking up with those big blue eyes so similar to Mrs. Everdeen. "Why did she align with the Careers?"

"I don't know, Prim but we have to believe that she has a plan. She's always had a plan." Though her mother's voice was tinged with concern.

Prim started biting her nails again, it was a nasty habit she developed when she was young around the time of their father's death. She's already outgrew the habit but since Katniss' volunteering, Prim noticed that it came back. Her nails were almost decimated with number of times she's bitten the ends of it.

She stared back into the screen. Prim was so worried for her sister when she fell from the tree. A weird occurrence since Katniss has never fallen from a tree even when she was young and the fact that she fell straight onto the District 2's arms was also baffling. All of them here thought that the deal she made with them was just a ploy to survive until she could escape.

They were wrong. She stuck to Cato closely, always watching him at times like a hunter but oftentimes, as an ally trying to protect.

Why was she protecting him? And also, why was he concerned about her? She saw the way Cato touched her sister and held her as she cried over the loss of her District partner. It was more than what a simple ally would do for another.

The games were becoming very unpredictable, even the Capitol was feeling the tension. The star-crossed lovers are over now and the careers aren't really considered elite districts anymore with Katniss in the picture. Furthermore, kisses they shared, which her mother tried to shield her from (unsuccessfully) also looked intense. During one of the more passionate exchanges, she saw in the corner of her eye, Gale standing up and storming away.

…

**Katniss:**

"Let's go" Cato ordered, dragging me forcefully behind him. The sight that greeted us back at camp was spectacular. We could see Clove wrestling with Thresh. At her scream, Cato started sprinting towards their location but not before the tribute from District 11 roughly pushed Clove down, her head hitting a protruding rock hard. She was already bleeding out when Cato arrived, flinging a stray knife at the retreating back of Thresh.

He was able to hit his leg but the tribute was still able to stagger away.

I ran towards him, hearing him call out to Clove to stay alive. I never saw this before but looking at them now, I realized that they were close. Sibling close. Cato had tears in his eyes, obviously devastated with his partner's condition. "Enobaria! Send something down now! Come on! I think Clove can still survive this, we need medicine, anything!"

Nothing happened. No parachute, no signal, nothing. And shortly after, a loud canon was heard signaling her official death.

I placed a shaking hand on his shoulder "Cato… she's gone" Its weird, it seemed that both Cato and me lost our District partners simultaneously. I don't know if its poetic justice or simply a screw up by fate but were both alone now.

He's silent for a long while. Not looking up, his fists were clenching and unclenching in barely suppressed rage. "I'll be the one to kill Thresh"

It was the first time that he's used the District 11's name and also the first time I've seen Cato looking determined. Not overconfident but rather something akin to purpose was behind those arctic irises.

For the first time, he didn't incite terror or irritation but instead a thrill went up my spine.

…

**Haymitch:**

It's disconcerting how similar they looked right now. Both were smudged with mud and their hairs plastered to their foreheads with sweat. Their clothes were torn and dirty, their boots scuffed so thin that you could almost see their sole outline but… their eyes. Their eyes were the most startling.

Both were on fire.

Upon hearing a gasp, he turned sharply to the side, seeing Cinna likewise looking a bit astonished at the brute from District 2. It really was a transformation. Cato looked different with his hair down and his lips set in a determined line rather than the usual arrogant smirk.

It was at this moment that Haymitch pinpointed that the gear has shifted for the District 2 tribute. He's experienced loss now and partially because of his mentors. He's no doubt angry at not just the District 11 tribute but at the whole system as well. No longer was he only in the arena for victory; he was also there for revenge and oddly enough, it added to his appeal.

…

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

A/N I'm using the first person for Katniss and differently for the other characters perspectives. I hope that it doesn't confuse people. I'm trying to practice writing in _not _the first person. By the way, thanks for all the reviews! I love it.

**Chapter 5**

**Katniss:**

"We've been at this for hours, Cato" he looked back irritatedly "we need to eat" I clarified. He's been like this since Clove's death. Hours passed trudging in the forest trying to find traces of Thresh however, it seems that the District 11 tribute was as cunning as the rest of us in hiding himself. The blood stains stopped half a mile from our base with no other evidences to lead us.

I wondered why Thresh attacked Clove… during my time, he was merely a shadow in the forest, Clove was the one who provoked him thus ending in her untimely death yet here, it seemed that Thresh actively sought out Clove.

A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of another antagonistic player in this arena. I adjusted the strap of my backpack to cover up my stiffening. I glared again at Cato's back due to his continued persistence of hunting Thresh.

"Cato, be reasonable, its nearing nighttime… we have to sleep… and eat, not necessarily in that order"

"Have you always been this whinny?" He turned back, scowling back at me.

"Only when I'm being starved" I snapped. I had every intention of heading back and maybe shooting a game or two on the way when I saw Cato looking weirdly in the distance.

A minute later, his expression turned worried before his eyes widened. In the next second, he tackled me roughly down. Limbs and elbows banging as a spear narrowly missed my head. Gaping at the weapon that's now imbedded in the bark of a tree, we both looked at each other with sudden understanding.

"Marvel" we say at the same time.

Standing up quickly, Cato doesn't pause to help me up but rather started sprinting towards Marvel's supposed direction. I hesitated for a moment before doing so as well, leaving my backpack behind and only keeping my bow and arrow with me. My breath came out shallowly because of hunger and dehydration yet I see Cato running just as strong and fast ahead of me. What the hell kind of training do they go through in District 2? I asked myself incredulously.

I'm almost there when I felt my feet being yanked out from under me. It was a trap!

A rope was tightly wrapped around my ankle dangling me up. "Shit!" I tried pulling myself up and loosening the rope but to no effect. The blood rushes to my head and I could feel myself getting dizzy. I tried twice more when I suddenly heard heavy footsteps approaching. Panicking, I screamed for help. The only help possible at this point.

"Cato!" I screamed so loudly that I was sure the whole arena along with the remaining tributes heard my cry "Catooooo!"

The heavy footsteps paused and then speeded up to my location. _Shit_ three guesses it would be Thresh, just my luck.

Just when that thought fleeted through, the big guy from District 11 suddenly appeared carrying that ominous looking scythe. I tried to grab ahold of the bow latched to my back when I belatedly noticed all my arrows on the ground. It must've fallen when I got stringed like a wild boar.

Am I going to die? I thought to myself. _It couldn't end this way._

I was already closing my eyes waiting for the swipe when I heard a grunt. Opening my eyes, I saw that Thresh had a knife imbedded in his shoulder or throwing arm. His grip on the scythe slackened for a bit before he tightened again, blood oozing down.

_Is he really that desperate to kill me?_

Before I could actually ask the question, I heard another sound. "Katniss, Katniss, Katniss!" Shaking off my stupor, I stared blearily around me, not really contemplating my surroundings.

"Cato!"

Another knife zings fast and embeds itself farther down Thresh's throwing arm. This time, the scythe falls numbly from a disabled hand and at last, Cato appears, looking disheveled and panting but still strong.

He took his sweet time getting here, I thought begrudgingly. Nonetheless, I felt something loosen from my chest. He came. Weirdly enough, I really did expect him to come, why? I'm not really sure.

Upside down, I watched him battle it out with Thresh. I don't know whether its the effect of the blood rushing to my head or the stomach cramps that kept grumbling but everything was soft-edged. As if in a dream.

He releases the sword strapped to his back and angles it forward, getting ready to attack. Considering that Thresh was wounded in three points around his body, I was almost a hundred percent sure that this will be quick. Nonetheless, I screamed some encouragement for good luck "What took you so long?" I asked snappily. Okay, so its not words of encouragement but really, this fight will be over in a few seconds.

A few seconds… if and only _if _Marvel didn't suddenly appear in the background, smirking and holding the spear that almost killed me.

"Well, well, well lookie here… two of my favorites comrades" He approached stealthily, slithering like the snake that he was. A hand tapped Thresh assuringly on his back in congratulations and that's when I realized that the two were in an alliance.

"A stringed rat and a wet dog" since I'm more or less the rat then its safe to assume that he's referring to Cato with regard to the 'dog' remark. It would've been funny if I wasn't stringed up like the next meal.

Cato's scowl turned menacing . "Should've known that you were behind this… only cowards could think to do something as underhanded as this"

"It's the Hunger Games, idiot" He teases Cato, twirling his spear like a baton "there's no cheating if you're fighting for your life. That's what I've always told you when we were in an alliance, you strike when they least expect it. If that requires cheating, then why not?"

He had a point but hearing Cato's answering growl, I couldn't help but think that Marvel was a moron. What does he really gain from further angering Cato? My arms became limp from hanging upside down but seeing as no one was actually noticing me, I take the opportunity to turn myself slightly to see Marvel's position better albeit upside down.

He's getting ready to strike and at such close proximity, I knew that Cato will get hit. When I see him stepping back and Cato stiffening, I knew that I had to act now. Shrugging off the bow, I threw it towards Marvel's direction at the exact time that he let the spear go.

It wasn't enough to stop the spear's momentum but it changed its precision when Marvel's hand jerked a bit in surprise at getting hit by the bow. The spear only nicked Cato's side instead of imbedding into his gut.

My relief was short-lived when I saw Marvel's anger diverted from Cato towards me. "What the… so Fire Girl is now protecting a career. Interesting" He smirked "wonder what's the attraction there" he gestures casually at Thresh to take care of me.

"You're both handicapped, don't tell me that you can't kill a stringed up little _girl_" Thresh's breath came out a bit labored, no doubt due to the bleeding arm hanging limply from his side and the wound in his leg but he continued to hobble toward me.

"What are you doing? Listening to that psycho?" I asked him, partially to delay him. Thresh, in my lifetime, rejected any form of alliance with the careers so what was he doing creating one with Marvel?

"I'm sorry" was his only reply. Those two words were enough to send me squirming in my position. At the back, I could see Cato already engaging Marvel. It was pitifully obvious who will win. I see Cato clash swords with Marvel and saw that the latter was at a disadvantage. Well and good for him but not for me. "Cato!"

Another scream sent all the combatants into a frenzy, Cato suddenly stepped out of the way at the last minute instead of deflecting the blow and then striking out fast on a downswing, chopping Marvel's head off.

I closed my eyes to banish the scene but then remembered that Thresh was about to kill me "Don't do this… Marvel's dead already"

He looked back and saw Cato advancing towards him "Find Rue" he whispered before he striked but instead of killing me, he plunged the knife into his chest. The blood spewed on my face and I closed my eyes and mouth to shield myself.

Before long, I could feel someone lowering me gradually down. I'm still rubbing my face clean of the blood when I felt Cato tug me up.

Opening my eyes, I saw him breathing hard with his hands akimbo and smirking at me arrogantly "Now, we can eat"

I wanted to smack him upside down for that remark and I was about to just before two canons went off.

Looking at each other, we gulped down nervously…

There were only four left.

…

**Haymitch:**

He laughed out loud. Never knew that brute boy had it in him! Effie kept giving him reprimanding looks but Haymitch couldn't help it. Katniss was serious 90- wait, no 100 percent of the time, seeing her rattled and then face off with the Career was actually entertaining.

Their interactions are hilarious! Even the Capitol audience are lapping it up. Unlike Peeta, Cato usually stands up for his… well not really right but he likes to throw his weight around, which was admittedly considerable so he's not really intimidated with the Girl on Fire theme and Katniss' slightly hostile mood swings.

It was refreshing to see that.

Even though Haymitch was very fond of Peeta, he knew that Katniss would hurt him… _has_ hurt him and she wouldn't even be aware of it and Peeta wouldn't be brave enough to point it out to her.

They could've been together in the long run, he guessed, but it wouldn't have been the epic love story that these idiots were hoping for. Too much compromising from one side makes a relationship tilted and boring. And Katniss is too much of a social loss to know that the relationship they had is crooked.

No one to fix it but Peeta, who's too afraid to shake the boat, so to speak.

He didn't really know if the Brute is the replacement for Peeta but the two kisses they shared were passionate, their interactions filled with fire and the two are evenly matched.

They're polar opposites.

…

**Cinna:**

Opposites. Contradictions. That's what Cinna saw when he was looking at their interactions.

Katniss was atypical actually of District 12. She wasn't submissive and was stubborn but inspires others. He knew that she had a very difficult childhood. To become that closed off suggests that she's been very hurt during her early years but it shaped into the woman she is now. The Girl on Fire is just what _they_ needed. Those grey eyes sometimes striked sharply and lethally.

On the other hand, Cato was arrogant, filled with hatred, and very set in the ways of District 2. He was actually the embodiment of a career tribute. Painfully so. The poster boy for every career tribute that paraded yet, when his District partner died and during odd times, Cinna could see something sparking in those arctic depths.

It couldn't be possible to combine these two initially. Not with Cato looking like a mindless drone for the Capitol and Katniss burning thus brightly. Yet, now… now, it seems that the platform is being raised for the Career tribute. This could be taken positively for both District camps (District 12 and 2) especially when the kissing scene was replayed in several stations. Obviously, Panem is looking for another star-crossed lovers and it looked like they found it in Cato and Katniss.

…

**Katniss:**

After eating our fill, I open up to Cato about what Thresh whispered to me. "He told me to find his District partner, Rue"

His continued silence wasn't reassuring "it was his last wish, Cato. We can't ignore that"

"And then what? If we _do_ find his District partner alive, what are we gonna do with her? Do we kill her? What do we do with her, huh? Katniss, there's only four of us left in the arena and half of them are here" He gestures at the two of us, while licking his fingers of the meat juice.

I haven't really thought about it. What are we going to do with Rue? Marvel's dead and he was the one who killed Rue previously. "I'm not sure"

"Okay, then until you _are_ sure, why don't we hunt for that other girl first?"

"No"

"What!?" He exclaimed.

"I said no. I'm looking for Rue whether you like it or not"

"This is another example of why I think you're either pregnant or have been whacked in the head too many times!"

"It was a dying wish, Cato! I can't just ignore that"

"A wish that was said while he was trying to kill you, are you really that dense as to-" I interrupted him.

"He already decided to kill himself even before he gave that final blow"

"_He's_ decided it when you told him that Marvel is dead! He was going to kill you Katniss. He tried multiple times if you would remember and he killed Clove!"

"I know he did but that's not related to Rue! She's just a little girl and now she's alone. Don't tell me to just abandon her"

"I _will_ tell you to abandon her" He stood up pacing in front of the fire, "Damn it! We're not here to make friends or save people. We're in the Hunger Games! why can't you just let her go and be more practical"

"Like you can let your pride go?" I also stood up matching the tone of his voice "you told Marvel that it was underhanded to cheat, that you prefer to confront your enemies head on… What part is practical there, huh? It would've been easier, faster, and definitely more _practical_ for you to have just killed me back when I offered myself or tried to revive Clove when she's on the brink of death" Coming closer to him, I scowled up, ignoring the way I noticed his breath hitching at my close proximity or the almost painful blue reflected in those killer eyes "Don't preach something that you're not doing yourself"

Groaning, he rakes a hand roughly through his hair; a sure sign of frustration. "Well, I'm _not_ going! It's stupid and it could be a trap. There's still another tribute in this arena and if that girl is smart enough to avoid us, I'm pretty sure that she's smart enough to set up a trap. It's the only logical choice given her disadvantage"

I can't help but see his point. Among all the tributes during the 74th, Foxface would be the most intelligent. She managed to survive till the top 5 and since Peeta's dead, she was never poisoned by the nightlock. But in this case, I don't really have a choice, I've already sacrificed Peeta. I'm _not_ abandoning Rue.

Turning my back to him, I muttered "have it your way then"

I walked away from him but before I've taken three steps, "If you walk away now, we won't be allies when we see each other again, Katniss"

I wavered a half step before continuing on.

Each step I took was a risk but weirdly enough I knew that Cato won't be shooting me from the back. Some weird code for murderers from the career tribute that they could only ambush and kill their victim face-to-face.

The sun has already set and it painted the forest ominously; turning green leaves to blue, darkening the shadows more. A breeze hits my neck and I could feel goosebumps rising from my neck.

I have a bad feeling about this.

Unfortunately, I'm much too proud to admit that I'm wrong. Furthermore, my pride and principles won't let me abandon a 12-year old to this arena's harshness. Besides, the gamemakers haven't announced the rule-change and I'm not really sure if the nightlock scare would be effective in this reality and more importantly, I also don't think that I could convince Cato to commit double suicide with me.

My head hurts just thinking about it. Two hours of walking and I couldn't see our camp fire anymore. I hug my middle and secure my jacket when another night breeze touches my skin. It seems to be getting colder with each night. The trees have become thicker and the night darker. It wasn't safe for me to be wandering about here but who else was left? Cato won't be tracking me down and Rue is more likely wounded or worse, bitten or strangled by some Capitol mutation. The thought of little Rue getting mutilated by those abnormalities sent my stomach whirring with nausea.

Looking around, I saw a tall tree with thick branches. It was perfect for scoping the arena and setting up a temporary base and camp for the night. Scaling it fast, I revel at the smell I'm getting with each foot I covered, the bark was rough on my palms and no doubt my garments are chaffed more thinly with this activity but it feels good.

It feels familiar.

Reaching the top, I pulled myself up and leaned heavily on the bark, panting a bit with the effort. I swerve and from here, I could see Cato's camp. Stupid selfish brute, I think darkly. Spinning fully, I noticed a flicker near the base of a small hill near west. I watched it closely while tying myself securely on the tree, getting ready to sleep. Seeing another movement, I watched as the wind knocked a bit of the leaves aside, showing a small light flickering from this distance, very similar to Cato's camp.

It could only be Rue or Foxface.

I sincerely hope that it was the former. Deciding tiredly to investigate the location tomorrow, I slumped back on the trunk and promptly fell asleep. The activities of the day finally catching up to me.

…

**Haymitch:**

"They haven't been showing the other tributes as much, I wonder what happened to the kid" he was a bit concerned with Katniss' breaking their partnership. It would've been better if they killed off that tribute girl before arguing. Truth be told, he was actually agreeing with the Brute's point while he argued with his tribute but if there's one thing he knew about Katniss, its that the more you make sense and thus, prove yourself correct, the more she'll dig her heels in.

It was a frustrating trait that she no doubt developed during her early years. Too stubborn to die or take anyone's opinion.

"What the hell is happening to the remaining two?" Haymitch asked irritatedly of the gamemakers, referring to the District 11 child and District 5 girl. "They haven't panned away from these two for days now, even I'm curious as to what's left of the competition no matter how boring it is"

"That is what's weird, Victor Haymitch. Our cameras haven't picked up the location of the last two tributes. Both are still alive based on their tracking chips and they seem to be on opposite sides of the arena but the cameras can't seem to get a visual of them"

A shiver of fear gripped him for a horrendous second. An anomaly. This could only mean one thing; the two remaining tributes were purposely avoiding the cameras; a feat never before achieved by previous tributes and if the two were smart enough to do that, they could be the biggest threat in this arena.

"So they're totally off the charts? The map? I wanna know what the hell's happening!"

"We're trying to recover some footage but nothing is coming up… its a blindside from this point on between the remaining four tributes"

This doesn't bode well. Before, Haymitch was a bit confident because the Capitol clearly favored his Tribute and he knew by extension that the Gamemakers would always put the other less favored Tributes at a disadvantage.

Now, however, he's not too sure. Being the wildcard as well, he knew how easily the strongest contender can fall given the right motivation and _desperation _from the remaining tributes.

…

**Katniss:**

I woke up before dawn.

I'm not sure what today will bring but I could feel it in my bones that the 74th Hunger Games will end today.

As I started scaling down, I thought back to Cato and I repeat again how selfish the brute is to abandon someone like Rue to the wolves. And considering the games, that could be literal.

I keep my steps light as I approached the clearing. There doesn't seem to be any leaves or unusual markings on the floor so a trap like the last time was unlikely. Still, it pays to be cautious.

As I stepped through the clearing, I was startled upon hearing something from above. Of course! Rue was also very familiar with trees, she would obviously turn to it.

I was about to turn my head up when something hit my forehead. Something wet. Touching it, I was horrified to discover that it was blood!

Blood!

This can't be happening! That was the mantra that I kept repeating as I slowly upturned my face towards the ceiling. My breath caught in my throat and I could feel something gurgling to spill out.

"R- R- Rue…" I croaked. She was dangling from the tree branch, high up! Stringed and the most horrifying thing was that she was cut in half!

Why the hell didn't her canon go off? Is she still alive? That thought couldn't be possible. No one can live with that type of damage… right? But more importantly, who would do this?

"Rue!" I screamed.

I scurried up the branch like my life depended on it, repeating her name "Rue, Rue, Rue, Rue…" I was already crying and bawling my eyes out.

I pulled at the rope until I've hauled her (literal) remains. Her hair was dirty with leaves poking here and there but her smell… I vomited on the side.

Rue smelled like she's been dead for days than hours or minutes. My eyes widened, _this was a trap!_ But before I could scream, someone has already banged me on the side of my head.

…

My head hurts. What the hell happened?

"Good that you're awake… Girl on Fire" a mocking voice greeted me.

"What… who…" My thoughts were still jumbled with all the injury its been treated to. My vision sharpened a bit and I saw with clarity Foxface smirking back at me "Where… where the hell is Rue!"

I also noticed that I was tied up.

"Oh… didn't you see her corpse earlier?"

"She's… but her canon never sounded" I shake my head in denial.

"That tracker, you mean? It was easy." She scoffed, walking slowly towards me all the while playing with her knife. "I just needed to cut it out of her and transfer it to mine in under two minutes and the gamemakers would assume that the 'tribute' recovered" she showed me her wrist and I saw that there were two holes.

"But why?"

"Why? Because I knew that you'd come and initially, because Marvel wanted Thresh under his thumb so we made a deal with him. We'll protect little tree jumper here" She kicked Rue's corpse then "as long as he does what we want. Unfortunately, it looks as if both my comrades were unsuccesful"

I grit my teeth. "Cato killed Marvel and Thresh killed himself to save Rue!"

She ignored my statement "Well those two have always been pretty stupid so I was more than sure that you and that Career boyfriend of yours will dispose of them… speaking of which, where is your cuddly brute?"

And of all the things that she said, the only thing that I could say was "Cato and me aren't together"

"Oh please, I wasn't born yesterday, I saw the two of you kissing like its your honeymoon… sickening if you ask me. What the hell does your District partner or Loverboy say about that?"

"I don't know. He's dead"

"Well… not really surprised, he was pretty much riding your coattails with the sponsors following you like a lost puppy. It would've been funny if it wasn't so pathetic."

"Stop talking about him! You don't get to do that and step the fuck away from Rue, bitch!"

Okay, so the slap that followed my statement could be well warranted but this girl was really pissing me off.

"You don't get to order me around. Do you know this place?"

The non sequitur had me blinking a couple of times "What?"

"It's the blind side, your precious gamemakers wont be able to save you now. I knew that the Hunger Games was rigged. The gamemakers will always support the one most popular and right now, you're their golden girl"

"So you set it up that they can't see us"

"Yes and I also knew that you'll try to find Rue and that Career brute won't want to, thus, leaving you alone. In the end, it would be a toss up between me and the Brute from District 2 and I'm pretty sure that I could kill a meathead"

Well, Cato wasn't the brightest in the Hunger Games but he was very good at what he does; killing. District 5 was stupid to underestimate him "He'll come for me, you know…" _even to just finish the last two tributes_

"Oh, I don't think so. In fact, I'm pretty sure he's already forgotten all about you. Now, enough chit chat, let's see if I could still recall that skinning lessons from the trainers"

Her carving knife was already leaving a trail of blood on my neck when I hear his voice "Stop right there, District 5" a booming call resounded around the clearing.

I almost cried in relief.

"What the…" she whirled around and was greeted with a knife zooming and sinking into her stomach. The pain was enough to knock her down.

Cato appeared in the clearing and I laughed at seeing his irritated and offended expression. I've no doubt that he heard foxface's remark about him being stupid. "You heard what she said, step back, 5"

"This was a miscalculation… you weren't supposed to go after her"

He's now drawing out his sword and would it be disgusting that I found a sort of sick pleasure from watching foxface cringe? "Well, I guess, stupid people like me just can't follow straight"

Blood kept gushing out and I think all of us here knew that she was gonna die one way or another "Why are you defending her?"

"Oh, I'm not. I've warned Katniss a bunch of times that this'll be a trap… don't want to say it but I _did _tell you so" He shrugs at me.

Asshole.

"What? It's true. It would've been pathetic if I didn't take advantage of this"

"Then just side with me… kill her" Foxface gestured toward Katniss.

"I would. But I just think you're irritating… so… no" and with that, he slashes down. Foxface was already dead before she hit the ground beside me.

I would've been relieved if her death wasn't followed by two canons booming.

"Well, well, Girl on Fire, I guess you do have a fetish for being tied up… it would've been more interesting if I knew that early on"

"Shut up, Cato, I guess you won. There's only two tributes left and one of them is tied up"

"I'm impractical, remember?" At this, Cato dropped down and started cutting off the ropes tying me. "Its not winning if I just kill you like this. We'll settle this in true Hunger Games fashion"

"And what is that?"

"A fair fight to the death"

As I'm freed, I shake my hand to bring a bit of feeling back into them "Well, I don't want to"

"What the hell do you mean?" He near shouts, partly from shock and a big part in being incredulous.

"You saved me twice now, Cato, I'm not gonna kill you"

"What makes you so sure that you can" he asks irritated.

"Okay, maybe you're good with that sword of yours but my arrow can pierce you so fast, you wont even have time to draw it" I retort defensively. I don't know about this lifetime but in my mind, I was able to defeat Cato before and I'll have no problem doing so again.

"Are you really trying to kill yourself?" He asked me incredulously. I guess intimidating and threatening your opponent who's more than twice your size was a bit stupid on my part.

Nonetheless, I shrugged nonchalantly, "Just saying… don't underestimate me" I guess both of us were in a standoff. Walking to him cautiously, I tried to gauge his current mood. Those icy eyes weren't blank, which was good on my books. "I don't want to kill you, Cato"

"Can't say the same, Fire Girl"

Seriously!? How can I convince Panem that I'm in love with him when he's responding like an idiot? Peeta would've definitely responded differently and made my life a whole lot easier. "I meant" I put in some steel in that one word "that were equal on this and I don't want to kill you"

Stepping closer, I touched his arm and slowly dragged it up to his shoulder. Pulling his head down, I whispered softly so the cameras doesn't hear "We can get out of here. Together"

He scoffed at my claim and when he lifted his head, those blue ice were amused "How?"

I don't hesitate, I knew that the Capitol were both shallow and easily swayed "Kiss me" I ordered.

It was the first order that he has no trouble following and weirdly enough, I also felt a thrill run through me. I saw his mouth descending and the feel of his lips touching mine sent electricity down my back yet again.

This feeling was uniquely Cato and I found my brain shutting down sporadically in tandem with his lips separating from mine. I don't really know how long it lasted but before I could lose myself again, I held up the small knife to his neck.

He stiffened and before he could jump back, I latched down on his neck to keep him near me "Hold your sword to me" when he didn't react, I clamped my hand onto his and turned his face "Trust me on this, place your sword behind me"

When he finally moved, I almost cried "I guess we're still in a standoff. I can't kill you, Cato but you can… you can kill me" I was almost applauding myself, it seemed as if my acting skills have improved.

"No" He was shaking his head back and forth as if in denial "No… I can't Katniss"

"You said you could! Now, do it!" I screamed, pressing the knife closer until I saw a bead of blood appear.

"I said, I can't!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Do it!" I screamed louder.

"No!" Cato flung his arms around me, burying his face back into my hair and I was so surprised that I almost dropped my weapon.

"Then… let's die together, Cato"

"What?"

"Let's die together, Cato, me and you…together" I wait in bated breath for his reaction.

After what felt like years, he nodded "Okay" he positioned his sword back and I held the knife to his neck once more.

Together we started counting down, "One, two…" at three, spots of blood were already appearing in both our cloths; Cato on his collar and me through the small of my back. I was almost sure that we were gonna die when that announcement resounded.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Claudius Templesmith's voice was benediction to my ears.

And my last thought before fainting was, _I did it_.

…

When I opened my eyes next, I was in the hospital bed. The walls were white with blue edgings. It looked like a cross between a mental ward and a swimming pool.

I saw the familiar form slumped on the waiting chair, "Haymitch" I uttered a bit weakly. When he didn't respond, I threw my plastic cup at his head "Haymitch!"

Watching it bounce off his greasy hair, I was glad to see that the cup actually had some water left, which was now splashed onto Haymitch's suit.

He sat up in bed, whirling around, trying to see who threw the cup at him "What, what, what?"

"Had a nice nap?" I asked a bit sarcastically, pulling myself painfully up and wincing on the lingering pain from the countless injuries I gathered throughout the Games.

"It _was_ a nice nap until you interrupted it" He said grudgingly, patting his blazer to shake off the water clinging to it. From this distance, it was obvious that he's been drinking himself silly again. The bottles strewn around the floor was further confirmation.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, Haymitch wasn't sentimental so I knew that he was here to deliver some very bad news.

He dragged his seat closer to the bed and the grating sound had me clenching my teeth in irritation. "What didn't you stick with Peeta, Katniss? Or more importantly, why did you suddenly decide on District 2"

"It was just strategy, Haymitch"

"No, not strategy… you're keeping something. All throughout the Games, you looked as if you knew things were about to happen besides, before you went into the games, you were crap at acting but by the end of it, I felt like crying at seeing the two of you commit dual suicide… so what gives" His question and eyes were like steel. Haymitch might be known as the drunkard among the Victors but all of them knew that his mind was as sharp as the blades they wielded.

"I'm keeping nothing from you, Haymitch, I just saw the potential of sticking with the Careers… is it so wrong to want to survive?"

"That really doesn't sound like my Tribute, are the Capitol now experimenting on mind alterations" He said a bit perplexed. His jaw hanging and his eyes bugging out. "Just—nevermind…"

Irritated, I clamped down on his hand and squeezed "What?!"

"Snow isn't happy, sweetheart…"

And with that opening, my heart sank for the second time. I could hear pieces of it like "…it's your own fault, sticking up for the Career…"

I fervently wish that I could just faint the second time "… and those kissing scenes! What were you thinking!..."

Unfortunately, before I could retreat to my happy place. A word suddenly popped out that was _not_ there originally from my time at least. "… You'll have to get married"

"What!" And my world suddenly shattered. This wasn't supposed happen again...

…

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Chapter 6**

"So…" the long pause after that word irritated her further. Katniss couldn't believe that this happening again! Her irritation might have shown because Haymitch was slowly backing up towards the door.

"So? So?… is that all you have to say?!" She asked acidly, wanting desperately to pull out the dextrose attached to her and just lounge at her drunken mentor. "That was the only solution you could've come up with?"

"Well… Brutus and I thought that we could pass it as a lapse in sanity but the President wanted to throw both of you to a mental institution… now we can't have _that_. Besides, the wedding's going to be held wherever you prefer, sweetheart" Haymitch smiles lopsidedly, his greasy hair going to the side. "isn't that at _least_ something?"

She was going to kill him, both him and her future husband! How could Cato allow this? "I am not marrying him, Haymitch! We're not in the Games anymore, I don't have to listen to you"

He looked back to me reprimandingly, "Oh, you damn well _will_! Especially if you want your family spared. And on that note, if you would recall, all of these" he gestured wildly "happened because you didn't listen! It was _your_ own fault! I told you to stop flirting with the Brute but did you folow? Noooo, you're just too busy doing it your own way"

Katniss saw his point but that didn't really convince her to go through with this farce of a marriage, the _second_ lifetime around. Huffing irritatedly, she crossed her arms in and scowled at him, grey eyes flashing dangerously "Just get out, this talk is too much combined with the drugs going through my system"

He looks down at his first victor tribute and couldn't help but sigh inwardly; she didn't really deserve this but it was better to convince her now that the Capitol Games doesn't stop after the Hunger Games, in fact, you could say it's just the beginning.

Before he goes out, he throws in "I'm not the bad guy here, sweetheart. You made this bed, now sleep on it… or with him" he chuckles for a bit "literally, if you know what I mean" Haymitch raises his eyebrows suggestively, alluding to my imminent honeymoon. Although, in the back of his mind, Haymitch was a bit glad with this order and at the fact that Katniss seems to be adjusting just fine after everything. Rage was better than quiet acceptance because it meant that she still has fire in her.

The pitcher that she threw at him scattered on the closed door and only reinforced his point.

This wasn't supposed to happen! Again! Yet, at the back of her mind, she knew that both Cato and her survived because the Capitol sympathized with their fake show of affections. It was logical that they would assume that they were together. And by together, they meant, _till death do them part_.

The line was oddly enough suited for their staged romance in the Hunger Games. Rubbing her forehead as if experiencing a headache, she glared at the stupid painting hanging alongside the hospital wall.

She needed to see Cato.

…

The newly declared Victor from District 2 looked bored. He's been stuck in the hospital bed for a while now. The doctors were insisting for another run through just to make sure everything's in order, which meant another few hours stuck in this depressing room. His icy blue eyes roamed the whole room and scowled at the stupid painting hanging beside his bed. It's one of those generic scenes that you see in movies; of a sunset with two bodies seemingly joined together.

If that was a sign then it's aptly placed since he just heard from Brutus that he'll be committed in just a few weeks from now. And by committed, he meant hitched! To the Girl on Fire no less. Cato knew that their time and moments together in the arena were fake, after all, no one develops that kind of affection after being threatened so many times so what really fascinates him is the fact that Fire Girl knew how to play it. How to play with the Capitol's affections and that worried him a bit.

During the games, it looked as if she was always a step ahead of him and it was damn disturbing and irritating. Fire Girl knew something _or_ someone on the inside. That was the only possible explanation.

When he first saw her, it was during a video clip of the reaping. He dismissed Fire Girl as an easy pick… until the crowd wished her goodbye. The three-finger salute from the bedraggled crowd looked like they were saying goodbye to some hero. That impression was further cemented during the preparations for the Games; from the fake flames, the record 11 score, and the love declarations from Loverboy… he was loathed to admit it but she really did glow.

Among all the tributes, Katniss was the only one radiant. Despite her sullen expression and that scowl that's almost permanently plastered on her tanned face; she was effulgent (sorry Spike for taking that word )

_More than the Girl on Fire, though, Katniss was the diamond in the rough_ Cato thought. With the number of years mining coal, District 12 finally produced a diamond at long last. That last thought sent him reeling _what the hell was he thinking?_ He asked himself incredulously. These thoughts were just… well, not part of his normal vocabulary!

Unknown to him, his diamond in the rough was currently stalking onto his direction, her signature stance and scowl already in place. Katniss knew that some ground rules were needed to be laid out.

"Cato!" Katniss interrupted "We need to talk" She faltered a bit at seeing him lying in the hospital bed. Cato's hair was disheveled and fell softly down his forehead. His icy blue eyes seemed less harsh in the hospital's light and the white nightgown for patients gave the impression of innocence. He was also a few stones lighter than when he entered the Games.

In other words, he looked completely different from the Cato before.

"What's up, wifey?" He mocked. Those arctic gaze sparkling with mischief. Approaching his bed, she smacked him loudly.

"Be serious"

He scowled, rubbing his hand over the forming red handprint across his cheek "I am serious, Fire Girl. What the hell was that for?"

"Nothing, just wanted to do it" After all, the Games from before were also permanently with her so some of his bullshit were still imbedded into her consciousness. She has to constantly remind herself that this reality was different. _She_ made it different. "We're getting married"

"Yeah" He turned the volume up on the TV "I already heard about my romantic proposal to you and how you accepted it"

Katniss turned towards the screen and became bug-eyed at what was being broadcasted. It seemed that Haymitch_ has _been pretty busy these past few hours.

Both of us were muted as we listened to his recount of _our _supposed love story. _"Yes, the two of them met before the Games… he pursued her desperately… heartbroken when her District partner confessed… she couldn't bear to live without him… _But his last statement was the most memorable "Yes. He'll be moving to District 12 after the wedding to be with his wife indefinitely."

"What!" Now, the exclamation came from Cato. Looking over to him, she saw the brute struggling out of the machines attached to him. "I am _not_ moving to that fucking District! It's a disgrace"

"What?" It's now her turn to feel offended. Katniss smacked him again upside his head for good measure. "My District isn't a disgrace compared to yours. For one, mine doesn't cater to every freaking Capitol order!"

"Well, at least were not starving! We contribute to Panem! Your District just begs for scraps and you know what? I don't want to be a part of those rats!"

"Okay! That is it" She screamed, lounging for him and roughly tackling him on the hospital bed.

His exclamation of "what the he…!" was cut off as Katniss pressed him back onto the mattress. They both struggled for control until he managed to free up one leg and hooking it onto hers. Cato flipped them over until she was beneath him, huffing with the effort. He zoomed in on the thin hospital gown material that she's sporting, seeing two peaks clearly visible. It was pink and looked succulent.

Cato licked his lips at the sight.

The action wasn't lost on Katniss who knew that his expression was definitely one of lust. His eyes were dilated, the dark irises swallowing that arctic blue. She's seen it in other faces before—it also meant that she has to get out from under him as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, trying to dislodge Cato was like lifting a boulder. He was heavy and she was thin. The muscles on his arms bulged, as he pressed me down further into the mattress. "Get off me, asshole!" Katniss kept her hands on his chest, continuing to push up.

He leaned close to her ear and whispered huskily "Better get used to this position, we'll be doing it a lot… among other things"

That statement sent a flush to her cheeks, it reddened considerably. "We're not getting married then"

He straightened at that, "Are you crazy?"

"No"

"So what? You just stop caring? What do you think will happen to your family, huh? Not to mention your sister?" He spat back, raking a hand through his blonde hair. Katniss was irritated that it returned immaculately in place. Cato was gifted with hair that just never went out of shape, it looked soft and silky and fell straight onto his forehead.

Katniss knew the game now so she was fairly sure that Snow wouldn't touch Prim and her family at once, but Cato didn't know that. "If you want me in this marriage, then I have certain rules that you've got to follow"

"I think this brave front is just that, a _front_ but let's say I believe you, what are these conditions?" He eases up and sits down on his bent legs.

Likewise, she adjusted and propped both arms on the bed, leaning onto it heavily and facing him "Well… number one, you're transferring to my District" As he opened his mouth to protest, Katniss clamped a hand to stop him "I don't want to go to District 2, I have a family… and I heard that you don't. So you can move"

"Like hell, I don't have a family! My grandmother still lives in District 2!"

"What?" This confused the hell out of Katniss. _His grandmother_, really? She thought, can he not think of a better excuse than bringing senior citizens into the mix?

"Yes, my grandmother lives in 2 and more importantly, she lives with me!"

"Then she can transfer."

"No." He shakes his head, swinging off me and started. His long legs bring him from one end to another in just four strides. "Absolutely not!"

"Why not? By simple math, I have two remaining family and you only have one— meaning, you're moving! She can even live in the same house as you in the Victor's village"

Katniss was surprised when Cato's expression turned stunned and horrified at her suggestion. Afterwards, he shook his head violently as if trying to disperse some bad idea.

"That doesn't even make sense! Besides, District 2 is better" Cato stopped and turned to face me but he's now wearing an expression akin to intrigue. "Why the hell would you want to stay in your District? It's dirty, dusty, not to mention dangerous with all those fumes from the mines. It'll be healthier for you and your family to go live with me."

Katniss thought that it was a valid point but right now, she was beyond caring. He's moving to District 12 and that's it!

She tapped her foot in impatience and Cato's arctic blue eyes seemed to darken further. Katniss switched to looking down at her nails not budging. "We're not gonna be able to resolve this with you insisting on doing that…"

After a few minutes of contest staring, Cato sat down heavily on his hospital bed. He looked resigned but at the same time his eyes were sparkling with mischief. It was the weirdest thing. "Cato, are you listening to me?"

"Hmmm, alright I'll move. My grandmother can still stay in two…" And then he mutters something about having so many servants in the house that he's not needed. "In exchange…" his pause sounded ominous.

"In exchange…" Katniss' grey eyes followed his form, already anticipating something bad.

Cato smiled angelically and Katniss hates herself for liking how it lights his whole face "In exchange, I want all the privileges of a husband… most especially inside our bedroom"

"What!?" She exclaimed, rising from the bed "Are you crazy?! I'm not sleeping with you!"

"Hmmph, then too bad… I guess I'll see you at your sister's execution. I mean, my grandmother's like 90 years old, she's lived a good life but your sister… wooosh" He gestures his finger across his neck as if implying death "that's a short span… almost like she actually was inside the games"

Katniss was seething while Cato smirked back triumphantly. "I'm not some sex maniac you know… I'll be as gentle as loverboy and I'll make sure you enjoy it. I'm just saying that as husband and wife, I have certain responsibilities and needs. If we're gonna be bound together we might as well enjoy the privileges"

"I don't want to sleep with you" she hissed and for good measure clarified something "And I'm a virgin, asshole. Peeta and me never did anything perverted!" She screamed back "Unlike you" she sneered "he was a gentleman"

"What?" Okay, so it looked as if it had the opposite effect on Cato. Instead of being put off at her inexperience, he seemed delighted now, like a kid that was treated to a birthday surprise.

_What an ass_ she thought angrily.

It grated her nerves. This wasn't turning out the way she planned for "Ho ho ho, I guess I _did_ hit the jackpot! I'll be acquiring great wealth _and _a wife" using his hands, he gestured two "a two in one special… but back to our discussion, do we have a deal?"

He held out his hand to shake.

There was a long pause before Katniss replied "… this is a really bad idea" but knowing that no other option was available, she took his hand firmly.

…

"Katniss! Katniss!" Prim's voice over the train's engine brought tears to Katniss' eyes. And in that moment, she knew that she could die right now without regrets just hearing Prim's voice again.

_Little duck is with me again. _

When they exited the train, she saw Prim perched atop Gale's shoulder while my mom looks on happily at my arrival.

…

"Weddings... are beautiful events!" the lady in front gesticulates madly in front of Cato and Katniss "it is the binding of two lives together till the end and beyond!"

Both winced at the prospect of getting tied to each other. The women in front was dressed in a garish fur coat of a color not known to nature; a combination of fuschia pink and what looked like glittery green. Overall, Madam Ven - as she liked to be called - looked like an overgrown lollipop with her super thin body and that big head sticking up. "You two are Victors of course, and President Snow was generous enough to pay all the expenses and to spare not one cent in your honor! He is truly merciful and benevolent!"

Katniss has long ago developed a tick every time the woman opened her mouth. She didn't know whether to be disgusted or amused; she had to constantly remind herself that most Capitol citizens were delusional when it comes to their President.

Right now, both were leaning over the small table situated in the middle, trying to decide color combinations.

Cato kept contradicting all of Katniss' suggestions from color schemes, table arrangements, food selection, and even on the actual wedding gown.

"Are you rejecting my suggestions just because you can?" Katniss said angrily.

"Katniss" he replied patiently and condescendingly, she made a fist in irritation "you can't wear pants on our wedding day... you'll be laughing stock of Panem"

"It's practical, Cato! I don't want to wear a freakin gown... I'll be wearing it the whole day, if you would recall"

"Look... we can order another more comfortable dress for you to wear during the reception but you. are. not. wearing. pants!"

"No"

"What the-" He snarled "have you always been this stubborn. Why don't we just let Cinna decide"

The engaged couple whirled to the side and stared down the stylist. Cinna's smile wavered at seeing both determined gazes "Ummm, well, gowns have been the traditional clothing of all Districts for their wedding" Cato shot Katniss a triumphant look so Cinna hurried to placate "BUT I can make two gowns or even three plus I'll make sure that the wedding gown would be comfortable for you"

Madam Ven looked at Cinna like a godsend but her day wasn't over yet.

With the bride gown settled, they now started arguing again on the where the actual wedding will take place.

"We're having it in District 2" Cato stated definitively, stabbing his ballpoint pen on the map.

Katniss replied by circling another District from the opposite side "No, I want it in District 12" Prior to this timeline, she was so devastated with the order of marriage that she let other people decide everything and she actually hated it! Plus, both her mother, sister, and Hawthorne's weren't able to attend. She was determined to have it in District 12.

"2"

"12"

"2"

"12"

"2"

"12!"

A snort of laughter from the side interrupted their debate, Haymitch was slumped on the armchair "Maybe a wedding isn't needed since you two are already bickering like an old married couple"

Their response was immediate and in sync "Shut up, Haymitch!"

...

"We've decided to do the reception in District 12" Cato announced magnanimously and smiled at Prim's excited squeal. Suffice it to say, she looked ecstatic and Cato was pleased.

When they first met at the train station, Katniss was surprised at the instant liking Prim had for Cato and vice versa. When she first stepped out, she ran at once to Gale who had Prim perched atop his shoulders. Swinging her sister down, she hugged her Little Duck tightly; not wanting to ever let her go.

Cato followed behind her and coughed a few times to make his presence known.

Prim approached the tall career hesitantly while twisting the front of her dress nervously with one hand, another grasping Katniss' hand tightly "You're from District 2" her wide eyes gazed up at Cato's tall form in a mixture of awe and fear.

Katniss' hand tightened on hers. She knew that Cato was instrumental to Prim's survival but her protective instinct just won't let up.

Cato looked down a bit arrogantly, looking reassured despite being surrounded by people not from his District.

It was a trait that Katniss couldn't help but admire.

"I'm Cato" he announced in that self-assured tone, looking intimidatingly at Prim.

Katniss was on the point of reprimanding him when something unusual happened. Instead of scaring Prim, her little sister actually smiled, obviously delighted for some reason, up at the towering boy.

"You're different" she stated and surprise of surprise let go of Katniss' hand. Prim stepped closer to her fellow Victor while Gale's sharp inhaled sharply.

No doubt in concern.

"If you mean better, then I agree" he sneered at his surroundings.

She thought that Cato would be more polite than this but it's obvious that he won't be pretending during his duration here.

"Thank you for bringing my sister back to us..." Little Duck uttered sincerely, something that shocked majority of onlookers.

Cato assessed her sister more closely now before nodding in approval "You're the first one to say that, good to know that there's someone from this place actually recognizes my actions"

Prim puffed out her chest, looking inordinately pleased for pleasing the Career.

"I saved you too, you know! it goes both ways" Katniss was irritated. Really, this was the last reaction that she expected! she thought that Cato would at least be uncomfortable in her turf but he's still his usual vain self.

"Learn to count, Fire Girl, I've saved you twice as much" he teased and Katniss was further angered at those blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

It really was unfair that she looked like a rundown cat while Cato seemed to just come out of the make up room. No boy should look that good all the time!

Prim was nodding, completely agreeing with Cato.

She was about to explode when Gale interrupted quite timely and... a bit inappropriately "What the- what the hell is this Career shit doing here?"

"Weird, from this view, you look more like the shit than me... you certainly smell like one"

Gale attacked right after.

Stupid. Really stupid, considering that he's never fought someone trained. Gale might have been the Rebellion fighter and expert brawler of our District but pitted against a fully-trained Career, his skills were nil.

Cato knocking him down five seconds after only proved it.

The whole awaiting crowd went silent after that display.

"That was... dissatisfying to say the least. Where's the Victor's Village?" he was removing invisible lint from his shirt, Prim jumped at the chance to escort him.

More surprisingly was the fact that she took his hand and he let her.

And that was that for her sister.

...

"What the hell is wrong now?" he asked angrily.

"I don't like the color combination; it's too bold"

"Red is your color symbol or have you forgotten about it?" he asked nastily. Cato was sitting on the dining table eating the supper her mother made with Prim beside him and me in facing him.

Prim likewise stopped eating at hearing their talk "Cato," she said in that shy voice of hers, tugging at his sleeve "red is a bit overbearing... maybe you could get light green. It's Katniss favorite color!"

Mrs. Everdeen also contributed to the discussion "But you'll be doing it near the forest, it might blend too much to the background"

"Hmmmph, why the hell am I even doing here? I don't know anything about color coordination... why don't you call that stylist of yours?"

"Because Cinna also has plenty of other duties in the Capitol" The utensils clanged loudly when she put it down, "look, I know you're not thrilled about this wedding, honey, but we really need to sell it, okay?" the steel in her voice should have warned him.

But since Cato turned out to be as stubborn as her and not half as afraid of her archery skills as some; he continued to whine "I don't want to discuss these things anymore, it's boring. Besides, by the time the wedding comes around, they'll be announcing the quarter quell conditions. No one's going to be paying attention to us"

Her mother looked down at Cato fondly, which was astonishing to say the least. It seemed that the Career exudes some form of charm that makes the Everdeen women putty in his hands. At least, all the light-haired Everdeen women "Katniss, why don't you bring Cato to your hunting ground? I guess staying cooped up has to be a bit stifling for him"

_Seriously?_ she thought. It's ridiculous that both her mother and Prim were doting on the Brute! Cato doesn't need cuddling, what he _needs_ was a good solid hit upside the head so he could also feel the headache that he was causing _her._

…

They met at the edge of the woods, unlike before; President Snow didn't automatically send the new head Peacekeeper to District 12. Partly, Katniss believed would be due to the fact that the other half of the Victor was from District 2, essentially, the Capitol's loyal pet.

She decided not to mention that fact to Cato who was looking more and more fascinated with the torn electrical barricades.

"Why isn't it working?" He asked wonderingly, touching the edges carefully—a look of disgust evident on his face at seeing the mud and dirt surrounding the edges.

"The Capitol isn't as strict in District 12. That fence hasn't been functional for as long as I can remember"

We walked towards the first line of trees; Katniss' expression scrunching at hearing Cato's _really_ noisy steps. It's a wonder the brute survived when he did.

"Hmmph, no wonder." He snorted, crossing his arms over his wide chest "you, Firegirl" pointing an accusing finger "had an advantage. You were familiar with the arena. I knew there was a reason why you escaped me initially… this explains it"

The brute seemed pleased with his discovery as if finding out the answer to a very tricky question. "It wasn't just this, you know. I was also quieter than you, more stealthy than you, smarter than you… and I could also think of many other adjectives that can explain why I would've won the 74th Hunger Games should I wish to!"

Cato gazed back at Katniss in disbelief "I've been training all my life for the Hunger Games, Firegirl. No one from the outlying District could've beaten me"

"And I've been hunting most of my life, Brute, you were just a small prey to me in that arena" She crossed her arms, wearing a self-satisfied smirk.

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night" he shrugged.

Katniss directed him towards the deeper end of the forest "I missed this place" she breathed in deeply. Cato might not understand it but Katniss hasn't seen this place for quite awhile, ever since the Capitol bombed it in her previous timeline. The trees looked greener, the grass more wet with morning dews still clinging to its leaves.

She breathed deeply and smiled. There was still that tangible tint of po-

"What's with the stupid expression, Firegirl"

And reminiscing over.

She scowled "Just enjoying the view, Cato"

"What? Where? The only thing worth looking at here is _me_"

Katniss snapped her fingers "Now I know why you're in such a good shape… it's to keep that big head of yours from toppling over!"

"Oh, you thought I was in good shape, huh, and to think that I'm not even at my best now?" He raised an eyebrow inquiringly, puffing out his chest. Playfulness was evident in those arctic blue irises. Despite being the most brutal tribute in the Hunger Games, one would be hard pressed to deny Cato's beauty.

"Shut up!" To tell the truth, she thought that he looked a whole lot better without too many muscles. His face was leaner and those cheekbones became more prominent. He also doesn't intimidate her as much in this form.

Yet, it was weird, she thought, Katniss never knew that Cato could be like this. He was mischievous and able to converse comfortably with her family; even though he'd deny it, she suspects that he could become very contented in District 12, mainly because it was so far away from the Capitol influence.

He'd be hard pressed to deny the benefits of that once he has settled in. Katniss frowned, she noticed that compared to _before_ she felt lighter in this version, whether its because of less uncertainty about the future or maybe because of the boy with her this time around, she wasn't really sure but something was definitely a _good_ different this time around.

"Fire Girl, come on!" Cato's call jolted her back to the present and at that moment; as she gazed into arrogant arctic eyes that seemed to transfer some of its confidence to her with the sunlight backlighting his large form, she couldn't help just for a second to feel relief that it was this blonde boy with her instead of the Boy with the Bread.

…

**End of Chapter 6**


End file.
